Death Note
by Arctic Light
Summary: A young child discovers a Death Note that belongs to Ryuk. Because she is too young, he only lets her write 3 names in exchange, he'll let her keep her memories and give her a special item called a Death gun. Before she knows it, Millie is going to an orphanage, due to the tragic murder of her parents. As she grows up, what will happen? Will she help or kill Kira?
1. The beginning

I hope you like my fanfiction! Please **review** and **vote on my poll** if I should change anything! Don't forget to check out my other amazing Death Note story! Enjoy!

**Arctic Light**

Death Note

Chapter 1

_It all happened too quickly for me to even realize what I've done. I think I'm going to be the ultimate killer even though that's not what I intend to become. I will have to get use to the idea that I can't feel pitiful when people die. After all, everyone dies at some point. It's a part of life..._

"I see you have picked up my death note book. You are far too young to be in possession of that. I'll tell you what. You can write 3 names but then I will have to take it back, but in exchange, I will give you a special weapon called a death gun," the demented shinigami said to the little girl he was towering over.

The little girl had short, sky blue hair and red eyes. She didn't seem to be afraid of the reaper who stood before her.

"Death Note...?" She repeated the title that was written in white, on the cover of the note book.

"That's right. Be careful of who you choose to kill with it. How old are you?"

She looked up at him.

"5," she answered.

"Why aren't you scared of my appearance?"

The little girl didn't say anything. She simply smiled.

"Would you believe that I was a scary monster who lives in the back of your closet?"

"Nope," her cute voice rang.

"What about a person dressed up in a scary costume?"

The little girl turned around and began walking down the street. A few doors down, was her house.

"Definitely not."

"You're certainly a weird kid, ya know that?"

She didn't answer.

"Since you're too young to barely read, I'll give you the basic rules of the Death Note. I know I'm not going to be here for long so I'm not going to waste my time explaining all of them. First, when you write down a person's name, make sure that you have the person's face in your mind therefore all of the other people around the world sharing the same name, aren't affected. When you write down the first and last name, make sure you aren't spelling it incorrectly, otherwise, it won't work. If you don't write the cause of death in 40 seconds, the person will simply die of a heart attack. And if you do write the cause of death, it has to be specified in 6 minutes and 40 seconds or less. People cannot see me unless they touch the Death Note so be careful with the sharing and make sure no one is watching when you talk to me. If the time of death is written within 40 seconds after writing the cause of death as a heart attack, the time of death can be manipulated, and the time can go into effect within 40 seconds after writing the name. If you do that, you can control a person within 23 days. Do you get it now?"

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"3 names huh? I guess that sounds good to me if I get a Death gun out of it. Does that also come with rules?"

"Yes but I won't tell you them. Instructions will come with it. Just don't use it right away because there is a 3 day rule."

"What's 'the 3 day rule'?" She asked.

"You'll have to read the instructions for yourself when you get it."

"Sounds fair," she replied with a sigh and entered her house with the shinigami following behind her.

The next day, the god of death followed the little girl all the way to her kinder garden class.

"I knew I should have dropped the note book in a better place," he groaned.

"It's not that bad here. Actually, today you'll witness my first killing of a little snot named Jessica Regunna. She has been bothering me since day 1. Now it's time for pay back," she mumbled to the shinigami without arousing any suspicion of why she was talking to herself.

"Ooo! I can't wait," he said with sarcasm in his scratchy, old voice.

The teacher called all of the students to the carpet and to form a circle around her as she pulled out a story book.

_I hate how people are so sweet to the little kids like they think we are dumb. _The little girl thought to herself.

All of the kids started to calm down when Jessica shouted out that everyone was invited to her special birthday party except the girl with the sky blue hair.

That infuriated her. She quickly opened up the Death Note, wrote her name and then the cause of death.

5 minutes later, she rose up in the middle of story time.

"Um... sweetie, please sit down," the teacher said in her calm, sweet voice.

"I hate you Jessica! I wish that you would stab yourself with your own pencil!" She shouted.

"I wish that you would choke on your own tongue!" Jessica shouted back.

"That's enough!" The teacher cut in.

She got up from the story chair, grabbed Jessica and the other girl by the shoulder of their shirts and pulled them away from the rest of the children to scold them.

"What are you two thinking?" The teacher asked.

"She started it," Jessica said.

The other girl stuck out her tongue at her.

"You should have not answered to her comment, Jessie. Go sit back down. I'll deal with you later."

Jessica did what she was told.

"Why are you always trying to start fights? Can't you two just be friends?" The teacher asked.

"Looks like you pulled the wrong move," the shinigami said, not expecting an answer.

"No. I don't like her. Can't _you _put her in a different class?"

"You know I can't do that. You need to start changing your attitude, Le-," the teacher was about to finish saying her student's name when suddenly cut off by the sound of a bunch of screaming kids.

Quickly she turned around to see that Jessica had a pencil stabbed in the middle of her head.

_6 minutes and 40 seconds exactly.' Jessica Regunna dies at 9:37 A.M on November 18 1995. She picks up a sharp pencil and commits suicide by stabbing it through her forehead in front of everyone in the room.' _She thought demonically.

Quickly, the teacher drops the chat with the little girl and immediately, went to go aid Jessica even though she was dead and there wasn't anything to do about it.

"Looks like I have underestimated your spelling and reading skills," the shinigami said.

"You have no idea of what I'm capable of, Ryuk," she answered back, not caring if anyone heard her.

It wouldn't matter if anyone had heard her because they were either running around screaming and panicking or balling their eyes out.

Within the next hour, police cars and an ambulance had arrived and all of the students in every class got to go home immediately.

Unfortunately, the little girl had to walk home like she did every day. Her house wasn't far at all so it was a short walk. But on the way, Ryuk said something that came as a shock to her.

"For safety and child rights concerns, you're being followed by what looks like 7th grade boys from your school."

She stopped walking.

"Those are the two biggest bullies that I have faced for these past few months. They beat me up and give me scars that last for a life time."

Quickly, she pulled out the Death Note and wrote their names minutes before they reached her.

"Oh look. Isn't that our favourite customer who likes to buy a lot of beatings?" One of them said.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" she said in an innocent voice and took a few steps back from them.

"I think she's asking for a punch that can break our knuckles," the other said as he punched the palm of his hand and took a few steps closer to her.

"No please don't hurt me!" She begged.

They both looked at each other then the second boy, who was beating the palm of his hand, punched her across the face.

She fell to the ground.

"So weak," one of them laughed.

She quickly picked herself up off the ground and gave them a dark, demented stare as blood stream from the corner of her mouth.

"I see your future," she said.

"Yeah, it's me using you as a foot stool."

"You are gonna take the lighter, that you use to light _your _cigarettes with, and light yourself on fire," she continued.

"So scary," his friend said, taunting her. But she wasn't wrong. He pulled out a lighter and set himself on fire and then started running around screaming until he turned to ash.

"Your future is going down that hill," she said pointing to her left, "and drowning in the fast flowing river."

His eyes widened.

"What's wrong? Aren't you gonna beat me up?"

He shook his head and began walking down the hill.

"Where are you going?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"I have to go now." And he disappeared from her site as he walked away.

"Good bye, you wretched assholes," she said with her blue bangs shading over her eyes and showing an evil smile.


	2. All because of the Death Gun

Death Note

Chapter 2

Later that night, the little girl and Ryuk were in her room. She was sitting on her bed while he was standing with the Death Note book in his hand.

"That's now 3 names you've written. Honestly, I wasn't expecting deaths like that but you eased my boredom so thank you."

She didn't say anything except stare into space.

"Here is your death gun that I promised." He handed her a bracelet.

She looked up and took it from him.

"This doesn't look like a gun..."

"There's a button. Press it twice and it will turn into your death gun. When you want it back in a bracelet form, on the handle, there is the same small button. Press it once. On the grip of the gun, pull it down and a secret compartment will open up where you'll find the instructions folded in a small square. If anyone touches the gun or bracelet form, they will die unless you give them permission. You don't need real bullets to shoot people with, only hatred. That energy will be compressed and there are your bullets. Keep this out of other people's reach," Ryuk explained.

"Ok. Thank you."

He scratched the back of his head and said, "Well, I've done by job. I'll leave your memories of the note book with you so if we meet each other again, you'll remember me. Hopefully, we can work together again at some point. Good bye," he said and then flew out of her room, through the roof, leaving no trace but her memories and the Death gun.

"Good bye Ryuk," she said to herself and put the silver bracelet around her wrist.

_This is only the beginning_. _I know that we will meet again!_

Just then, a loud scream, gun shots and glass breaking noises coming from down stairs. Immediately, she got up and rushed down to make sure her parents were alright. But they weren't. Glass and blood was everywhere. Her parents were lying on the floor in a puddle of their own blood. A mass murderer was standing before the bodies when he noticed her on the staircase. He pointed hit hand gun at her and tried to shoot but, fortunately, ran out of bullets.

This wasn't just a criminal. He was a big wanted out law. They called him "vengeance" because he gets back at all the people who owe him.

He started making his way towards her when, in panic, she pressed the button twice on her bracelet and just like that, folded open to an awesome Death gun with an engraving, in red, that said "Bad Ass."

She pressed the trigger and shot the criminal with her own compressed, bad emotion bullets. Pure red and black hatred that shot out of the gun and pieced directly into his heart. Seconds later, he fell to the ground and bled out.

She pressed the button on the gun and it returned back into a bracelet.

"Wha- What have I done!?" She screamed with tears streaming down her face as she made her way to the bodies.

"What am I becoming!?" She fell to the ground, on her knees and covered her eyes with her hands.

The next thing she knew, she was in the back of a police car, going to an orphanage that specializes in detective work for kids to become famous detectives like a mysterious character named L. He, apparently, is a legend when it comes to solving unsolvable cases.

When she got there, she was told to go pick a new room and start unpacking. Things were happening too quickly for her to realize.

On her way up the stairs to the bedrooms, she couldn't help to notice a boy with white, longish hair, staring at her like she was some kind of freak.

In her room, she was unpacking when that same little boy knocked on her door even though it was open. Behind him was another boy who had short blond hair and was holding a bitten chocolate bar.

"Hello," the white haired boy said.

"My name is Nate and this is my friend Mihael." He gestured to the boy behind him.

She just nodded her head in return but Nate was clearly expecting her to say her name.

"Oh um... my name is..." She thought for a moment.

"Millie."

_A fake name... Now that I know of the Death Note, I got to be careful even if he doesn't have it. It's unlikely that he does but someone here could have one. After all, when a shinigami drops his Death Note, it becomes property of the human world._

"Cool name," said Nate.

"Thanks."

Things seemed awkward for a moment until Nate asked Millie if she wanted to build a small model train with them.

Millie smiled and said yes.


	3. L's interview with the 3

Death Note

Chapter 3

3 years later, a new employee was working at her desk in the orphanage when a call came through. She picked up the phone.

"Hi this is the orphanage, home for kids with special talents, how can I help you?" She asked.

...

"L!" She stood up in shock.

...

"Right, I have 3 special kids. They are amazing with detective work when they work together. Their names are Nate River, Mihael Keehl and Le-," she went on until she was cut off.

...

"You would like to come meet them? Absolutely."

...

"Ok I'll have them ready for when you come."

She hung up the phone and looked over her desk into the room where the 3 kids were making a big tower out of dominos. She got up out of her chair and went to go talk to them.

"Hey what are you guys doing?"

"I'm clearly a girl," Millie pointed out.

"Playing with dominos," Mihael said as Nate put on domino at the base of the small structure.

"That's pretty cool. I have some big news to tell you 3," she said with a cheery smile.

Millie was trying to put one domino at the very top when it fell, knocking some of the other dominos out of place.

"Oops. Sorry," she said.

"That's ok, Millie," Nate insured her.

"Anyways, you kids know who L is right?" She asked the kids.

"Yeah I've read up on every single case that he's ever done!"

"We all know that you idol L, Nate," Mihael said.

"Well, he's thinking about adopting you 3."

"What!? This is so exciting!" Nate said with glee.

"But he wants to make sure that you kids have the right materials and guts to let him mentor you."

"So he's just gonna come by and take us?" Millie asked.

"He's just gonna come and observe you and ask you some questions. Now I'm gonna leave you kids to play with your dominos. L will be here in an hour," she said as she got up and walked back to her desk.

"I can't believe this. L wants to adopt us," Nate said as he picked up some of the fallen dominos and put them back into their place on the tower.

_This isn't good. I mean I should be happy that someone wants to take me along with 2 of my best friends but since that day that I killed the murderer 3 years ago, I've been under a 3 day rule where I have to kill someone. If L, the great detective, finds out that I would be leaving every few nights to kill someone, he'll probably put me in some kind of prison or worse... execution._

Horrible thoughts of the adoption ran through her mind, sinking in quickly when Nate noticed something.

"Millie?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You look a bit pale..." Nate asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. No worries," she assured and started helping them put the dominos back into place.

Just like the employee said, L would be there in 1 hour and he was. The 3 sat on the bench squished next to each other. Millie, the youngest was stuck and crushed between, what she hopes is her 9 year old brother, Nate River and the oldest, 10 year old bro Mihael Keehl.

L walked in and looked at them all squish against poor Millie, who claims that she could hardly breathe.

L had really dark brown hair that looks close to black. He wore a white shirt, dark blue, baggy jeans and he slouched. He practically looked like a lanky teenager with his hands in his pockets.

"So you three are the kids who people recommended me?" He asked.

They looked at each other.

"I guess so," Millie said.

"So Millie, Nate and Mihael..." He walked over and stood over Millie.

"Your name is an alias," he said.

The others looked at her with concerned looks.

"For certain reasons, I'd rather not tell anyone my real name," she said.

_Damn he's already onto me! _Millie thought.

"Why not?" L asked.

"I'll share my name if you tell us yours," she returned.

L didn't reply but then rounded the conversation to Nate.

"Do you suspect your own sister is hiding something for not telling her real name to you?" He asked.

Nate looked back at her with the same concerned face and then back at L.

"Even if she didn't tell us her name, I still think of her as my little sibling," Nate answered truthfully.

"I see..." Then he moved on to Mihael.

"If you're working on a tough case that goes on for months, what would be the number one thing you ate the most?" He asked.

"Chocolate bars," Mihael replied.

"Hmm..." Then he moved back onto Millie.

"My name is Ryuzaki," he said.

"My name is Jessica," she answered darkly.

"Another alias."

"I should say the same for you," she returned once again.

"You are very cunning. I rarely find that in kids. I think you would make a fine detective some day. From now on I'll call you L.E.K." he moved back onto Nate.

"Your sister is a mass murderer," he said.

L.E.K's eyes widened as she feared that he figured out that she an actual killer.

"That's ridiculous, but I would still love her no matter what."

"You are very selfless. Usually, detectives have to sacrifice some of their workers, but I don't see you doing that. From now on I'm gonna call you Near." Then he continued onto Mihael.

"What happens if you're out of chocolate bars?"

"I'll get someone to go out and buy more for me," he said.

"You're very prodigious. I'll call you Mello. By the way, your chocolate bar is falling out of your pocket."

Mello looked down at the pocket on his sweater and push the unwrapped chocolate bar back in.

"So now that I have taken a good look at you 3 and gave you some questions to think about, would you like to work on cases with me?" L asked.

They all nodded.

"Never tell anyone your real name and don't tell anyone that you are working with me. As my students, I'm going to mentor you 3."

_This is gonna be complete trouble for me. I need to start thinking of a plan of how to avoid L's curiosity. As much as I am happy... it won't be very long until I have to leave unsuspectingly. But if I do run away, it's likely that L would try to find me... what do I do? _


	4. Surgar and lies

Death Note

Chapter 4

At 9:00 pm, the 3 were sitting down on the couch watching detective shows and the news broadcasts when something very interesting came up.

"_Tonight on the nine 'o clock news, we have a bank robbery. 8 hostages are dead and the rest are next. The criminals are demanding for a plane so they could escape with the money and leave the victims unharmed. If the police do not promise this request, the criminals say they won't hesitate to shoot 5 more hostages, including children," _said the reporter.

"That's awful. Why do people do such insolent crimes?" L.E.K asked.

"You truly have a way with words for an 8 year old," Mello pointed out.

"People's greed for things they know they can't have," Near added onto L.E.K's topic.

"Like a kid demanding for cookie after eating too many," said Mello.

"Thank you for dumbing it down, brother," Near calmly insulted.

"I like the way how that sounds," L.E.K added on.

Mello shot her a death look.

"I meant the brother part." She looked back towards the T.V in embarrassment.

L was sitting on the floor, behind the couch, in front of his lap top, working. Out of nowhere, an old man, pushing a cart full of desserts, stops and hands them each, a bowl full of pudding. They take it looking confused.

"I am Watari. When L can't be around, I'll be watching over you guys," he said.

Then he walked behind the couch and handed L a bowl of pudding. L.E.K heard some crunching noises after Watari left. She sat up on her knees and turned around. L was opening his fifth package of sugar and dumping it onto his dessert.

Near and Mello sat up and did the same thing as L.E.K and watched as L pulled out another package of sugar from his pocket.

And then it happened. L.E.K looked at what L has been doing on his laptop. He was setting up insurance to protect his house from any accidents like if it caught fire or someone broke in. This was the moment for her to go out, kill someone and come back without being caught. From that moment she started planning out what the pros and cons were gonna be. Where she was flawed in this plan and what if, somehow, L were to find out.

L was about to dump in yet another package when he looked up and saw them watching his mountain of sugar.

"I don't think I'm the one who's very prodigious anymore," Mello said as he made his younger siblings laugh.

"Yes. As much as I like sugar, I do this frequently so I can stay up longer and finish my work."

"Why not drink coffee?" L.E.K asked.

"Coffee is gross and caffeine is, surprisingly, a legal drug, but if it comes down to coffee to support me, I'll just put some sugar cubes in that instead," L explained.

"Eww," Near sounded quietly.

"Tell me. How long has it been since you've been fooled by L.E.K's alias 'Millie'?" L asked the boys.

Mello and Near looked at each other.

"Since day one," said Mello.

"Hmm... why is that, L.E.K?" He asked turning the conversation over towards her.

"I know your real name but why wouldn't you entrust you own brothers?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you hiding something?" Near asked.

"Look. I tell you guys everything but..." she went quiet for a few moments for time to think. "When I think about my name, it just reminds me of my parents and the killer who murdered them," she lied.

"Yes and I hope you don't mind me asking but how did the killer die? Authorities found him dead and recorded it into your permanent record. Not only that but it looked like the criminal was shot but no bullets of his was found. My theory is that either you or your parents had some sort of gun that doesn't need bullets or the bullets simply dissolved after piercing the skin.

"That was 4 years ago. How should I know?"

"You seem to remember it quite well judging that you still remember the moment your parents hit the ground."

"That's enough! Is this why you decided to mentor me as well? Because you suspect a 4 year old version of me is a psycho killer? That's preposterous!"

_Shut up! I'm already in enough trouble as it is so keep your damn mouth closed!_ She scolded herself in her mind.

"I'm sorry. I did was to mentor you because of your skills but when I found out that you've been using an alias all your life, it gets me thinking why..."

L.E.K sighed.

"My dad told me to never use my real name the second before he died. Just like you've been wondering the same thing but I didn't question him. My guess is that the guy who assassinated my parents was working with him. Maybe my dad had committed a promise and was never returned. Maybe he didn't know who he was dealing with."

L.E.K's statement was partly true. She didn't know why that guy picked her house and it seemed like he knew her father well. The part where she said 'My dad told me to never use my real name' was a lie. Like it was said before, she feared that someone could have a Death Note. In this case, it was like L and Millie suspected each other but didn't show it.

L started stirring around the sugar, mixing it in with the pudding.

"I'm going to bed," Millie said and left.

"You made her upset," Near pointed out.

"Yes but I think she knows something that she's not telling us. It could be personal family business. Maybe her father was the one who was lying and probably framed everything on his own daughter. But what really confuses me is how the criminal die with a bullet wound and no bullets did? I'd rather wait and see what happens next. It may take years but I have patients. Oh and don't tell you sister this," L said turning back to his computer.

_Don't worry, L. You'll find out about the Death Note soon enough," _L.E.K thought as she walked up the stairs and crawled into bed.

_I'm sure of it..._


	5. Kira's interference

Death Note

Chapter 5

Morning rose in the year 2012. L.E.K is now 14. Between this year and next year, things will certainly change. Will Ryuk drop the Death Note again and hope for the best? Absolutely. Those last few chapters were just a quick glimpse of what you can guess was going to happen. But it's likely that your estimates are wrong.

Millie jumped out of bed, got dressed and ran downstairs, not forgetting her silver bracelet. On the way, she passed Near who started to follow behind.

"You slept in, L.E.K," he said.

"I know. I'm sorry. What happened so far this morning?" She asked in a rush to get to her desk and turn on her laptop.

"5 more killings in just 1 hour last night. All criminals but this time, only in prisons."

"Why is kira starting to attack people on prison?" She asked.

"I believe that he is trying to send some sort of message," Near said.

"Anything else?"

"Were starting to suspect that it's one of the officers' family's. L is deciding whether we should put hidden cameras in 2 households to see if kira is in one of them."

"Isn't that illegal?" L.E.K asked.

"I don't know what L is planning but he told us not to get involved. I'm lucky enough to have over heard this kind of information."

"So were secretly helping L out without him knowing but what if he finds out?" She asked.

"I don't know. He'll probably be upset but would want to know what kind of information we have. Oh and have you been sneaking out lately, at night?" Near asked.

She stopped and turned around.

"What makes you think that?"

"You're tired every morning and get up late. I think you're going to parties without me and Mello. We make great additions," Near pointed out.

"Yeah ok let's refer back to the last party that you two got invited to. You sat in the corner and played with little figure puppets that looked like you, me, Mello, L and kira. It was creepy. Mello was... well lying to the other girls, saying that he was extremely rich just to impress them," L.E.K explained.

"Yeah that was weird of him."

She rolled her eyes and continued walking. Finally she got to her desk. Near had to go find Mello and give him the updates on the kira case.

_3 days are almost up. I need to get out of here and find someone to kill. _The window was one way to escape from. She put on a black hoodie and left.

She finally encountered one criminal in an abandoned ware house.

"I didn't like how you abused that innocent child. How many does that make now? 13?" L.E.K said as she had her Death gun pointed at the child abuser while he stood down in a corner with his hands in the air. She was about to press the trigger on her gun when, suddenly, he started gagging while grabbing his chest in pain like he was having a heart attack. Foam started oozing out of his mouth as he rolled on the ground then died.

"Damn you kira! That was my kill..."

Right at that moment, the criminal's accomplice walked in through the old creaky doors.

"Hey Adam, I just picked up the new gun you ord-"

"What luck," she said and shot him.

At that second, she had a thought. Millie still had her memories of the Death Note and it was possible for her to still see Ryuk. She could easily use this to her advantage. As L had already tested, kira was in only one part of Japan which is where she is right now; because of that broadcast that L did using Lind L Taylor, he was able to identify that kira was only this region. He had also figured out that kira could be a student because of the hours that people were dying at. All she had to do was roam the city. Then the rest of her plan would come into action.

First she immediately ran home. Like always, no one noticed that she had stepped out. L.E.K managed to find Mello and told him to pass on the news that she was going out shopping for a bit. Then she left to roam the city in search for Ryuk.

"Hey where's L.E.K?" Near asked.

"She went out to by some clothes. Girls... I'll never understand them," said Mello as he peeled wrapping off a chocolate bar.

"But... doesn't she hate shopping? I heard her say it herself."

"I don't know, Near." He bit a piece off.


	6. Light Yagami

Death Note

Chapter 6

_I've been walking around for hours... _L.E.K thought as she sat on a park bench a few feet from a crowded street. Next to her was a boy with brown hair, in a school uniform, reading a book about laws that have been stated centuries ago. But what she found weird was that he was writing in the book, in pen.

"Laws... so stupid," she said quietly to herself.

He stopped writing and looked at her.

"What makes you think that they are stupid?" He asked.

"I've read that book many times. The dumbest one that I've read was that in Alaska, law says that you can't look at a moose from an airplane. And who would raise an alligator in their home?" She asked.

"You must be at the top of your class," he said closing the book.

"No I'm home schooled," she said.

"Oh. Your parents must be very smart."

She looked down for a moment and then back up at him.

"I'm Millie Kylone," she introduced.

"Light Yagami," he said.

"So what's it like to be in school?" L.E.K asked.

"Somewhat boring. The teachers expect us to sit and stare at a black board for 7 hours. Your life must be easier than mine."

"No. My parents make me and my brothers sit at a table and do every subject in 2 hours. We sit there for 9 hours each day, but now that we know a lot, we get worksheets and fill them out on our own time while they are busy working."

This whole time she has been referring to L as her parents. Considering that he's adopted them, he is like a father to the 3 kids.

"Wow. For someone I had just met, you're pretty interesting," Light said.

"Thanks. I could say the same for you. What do you think of kira?"

"I'm a supporter. I think getting rid of criminals and making the world a safer place to live is the best thing that has ever happened." Light put his book in his bag and started walking with Millie following behind, continuing their conversation.

"I disagree. Why couldn't kira put them in confinement instead of killing them?"

"Because every criminal has to be let out at some point and even then, they don't change. They will keep going out and rob a bank or something stupid like that," Light pointed out.

_He's smart. I feel like I'm talking to kira himself._

They turned down a quiet empty street where it was much easier to hear each other debate about kira. That was all that they talked about until it was almost dark and they stopped walking when they got to Light's house.

"I still think that what kira is doing is a great responsibility and I'm glad to be a supporter... would you like to come in and have some tea?" He asked her.

"Kira is nothing more than a remorseless assassin. I would love to, but I can't stay for long," Millie said.

Light's mom was standing near the door waiting for him to come home.

"Welcome home honey. Who is this fine, young woman?" She asked.

"This is Millie. Can you make us some tea?" Light asked as he took off his shoes and guided her up the stairs to his bedroom.

"I can prove to you that kira is doing a good thing. Have you seen all of his supporters? They made web pages about him."

"Are we still talking about this? I can point out many good reasons of why he's nothing but a killer. That's why they call him 'kira'," she said closing his door behind her.

Millie turned around and lying on his bed was... Ryuk.

The moment he saw her, he started chuckling evilly like he was giving Light some sort of sign.

"Hey Light! Who is this girl?"

_I was actually taking to kira this whole time!?_ Millie thought.

She had to say something. Could she greet Ryuk again? Come out and say that he was kira? Or keep quiet.

"So now you call yourself Millie? I wouldn't be surprised. Answer me! I now you can still see me," Ryuk demanded.

"What's wrong Millie? You seem a little off," Light asked.

"She knows about the Death Note. Actually, about 10 years ago she picked it up but I let her keep her memories considering that I only let her write 3 names," Ryuk explained.

L.E.K didn't know what to think. She could for some many options on how to react. It's been decided.

"So your kira?" She asked.

He didn't seem surprised.

"Millie, you've grown a lot since the last time I saw you. How are your parents? Good as dead huh?"

"Ryuk... shut up," she said quietly.

"You don't have any parents? What about you brothers?" Light asked.

"You have brothers now?" The shinigami exclaimed.

"My parents we murdered by a killer. I was sent to a special orphanage that specializes it talent. I got adopted with two other kids now known as my brothers. It is true that I did pick up the Death Note and Ryuk never took my memories in exchange, he only let me write 3 names. Another part of the deal was that he would give me a special Death gun that is one of a kind only because the other shinigami's destroyed them all," she explained.

"Have you been looking for me all this time?"

She didn't answer.

"Are you here to take the book back?" He continued to question her.

"Don't be stupid. I can't just steal the book if it belongs to you."

"What about all of the 'I don't support kira' crap?"

"Lies," L.E.K said as she sat on his bed next to Ryuk.

"So why have you been looking for me?"

"I was gonna ask if I could work with you. Let's face it. There are certain criminals out there that you can get because you either don't know what their names are or what their faces looks like or you're completely unaware of them. You need me," she explained.

"Wow. Since when did you start becoming so sly?" Ryuk asked.

She looked up at his tall, limped body.

"You missed 10 years of my life."

"That doesn't mean that I wasn't watching over you."

"You're such a creep," she said coldly.

"Explain how this Death gun works," Light demanded.

"You can't touch it unless I give you permission, otherwise, you'll shrivel up and die, I can kill shinigami's with it, I have a 3 day rule so if I don't kill anyone within 3 days, The handle of my gun will start burning me, if I continue to not kill anyone, the handle's burn will get worse an eventually, I will die. I can pass the gun onto someone else but leave the handle burning, that person and I will die at the same time. If I lose the gun, it'll set everything around it, on fire after a certain amount of days," L.E.K explained.

Light sat in his computer chair to think for a moment.

"So because you know about the Death Note, that's why you're not telling me or anyone your real name?"

"Yup."

"So you don't trust me?"

"Light, I don't even trust my brothers and I've known them for a very long time," she said.

"What are the conditions if you work with me?"

"Well for starters, don't trust me. In that way, I mean, don't rely on me if things go wrong. If the police ever found out whom kira really is I won't hesitate to kill you. You will be as good as dead anyways. I won't always be here but I'll try to sneak out as much as possible. If you find anyone who you can't kill, text me and they'll be dead under 5 minutes," she said giving him her cell phone number.

"Oh and don't leave me bored. Bad things can happen. Is there anything you wish to state?" Millie finished off.

"Don't kill me in my sleep, don't report me to the police and you have to follow my instructions. Also, if you get arrested, don't spill any information or I'll kill you."

"How can you kill me if you don't know my name?"

"I'll make the deal for the shinigami eyes," he bluffed in secrecy.

"Whatever," Millie replied.

Light turned away and opened his laptop.

"Now the real battle begins, L," Light said to himself, without her hearing.


	7. Suspicion again

Death Note

Chapter 7

Around 7:30 pm, Millie left. Light started studying for upcoming tests after writing many names of criminals in the Death Note. At 10:30, he went to bed.

When Millie went home, she couldn't help to overhear that L was starting to suspect her again.

"There is another criminal running around town that kira hasn't even bothered to kill yet. I found some footage of a blue haired girl holding a gun with the engraving 'Bad Ass' on it. She has been said on the news multiple times… I think this girl maybe kira's assistant. She only kills criminals whose name or face hasn't been shown. She also kills stray ones who haven't even been heard of yet. I shall call this girl Assistant Killer. What do you think, Wateri?" L asked him through the computer.

"Cleaver, master L," he responded.

"I suspect L.E.K again. At times, she just leaves in the middle of something important and doesn't come back until late at night. During the transmission, Assistant killer happens, but not always. Could she have some sort of connection with L.E.K? Could she be A.K (Assistant Killer)? Also, I'm still questioning how that criminal who killed her parents, dies from a bullet wound when no bullet was to be found in the body. And that bracelet she wears… What do you think?"

"You did adopt her so you're technically her father. Ask her questions about Assistant Killer, without giving away that you are suspecting her, but be careful. If L.E.K is who you think she is, she could kill you," he said.

"So why hasn't she killed me yet!?"

He looked down and started talking quietly.

"Is it possible that L.E.K is working on our side and betraying kira secretly? Maybe she's waiting to tell me everything but it's unlikely. Assistant Killer is killing criminals during the day and L.E.K dyes her hair black during the day. Also, how come she has kept her name secret from her brothers and everyone else? Something is missing…"

During his pause of silence, Millie had time to think. She was able to hear all of his conversation by hiding behind the corner of the wall, like any other ease dropper would do.

She didn't even know she had the option to tell L that she is Assistant Killer without having his men point guns at her. But the real question was that is she on kira's side or L's? Her idea was to let time run and gather enough answers. If either of them found out that she was working on both sides, she would have to tell them everything that is happening. If Light didn't find out, that would put her brothers in jeopardy where Light can strike and kill them.

That was a scary thought that made her stomach turn and make her feel sickish. Millie loved her brothers so much that she couldn't afford to let them die. Light's father was also chief of police so he and a few others were working with L. She had seen them all and knew that he was Light's father when she heard 'yagami' come up.

Millie had snapped out of her thoughts on the situation when she heard L talking again.

"I like these 3 kids and I have decided to involve them into the kira case but they will need to stay hidden and undetected. When things get rough and cutting in close, I will ask the orphanage to look after them for a few days. They are the only ones who can keep them safe," he said to Wateri.

"Would you like me to notify them?" He asked.

"No. Not yet. We'll see how things will plan out. For now, just keep a reminder that when you do see things going bad, you'll take them away," he instructed.

"As you wish, Master L."

Millie knew that he was finished with all the important information that she needed, and ran upstairs to her bedroom and started packing a suitcase for emergency, if she ever needed to duck out at the last minute. After that was done, she polished her gun, read a book and by the time she saw the lights go out downstairs, L.E.K snuck out at 11:45 pm, dressed in her usual black outfit and went to Light's house.

When she got there, everything was dark inside. Not even a single ray of light was to be found. Light had a balcony where she was able to climb on. From the inside, he woke up to knocking on his sliding glass door. Light got up and lethargically walked over towards the door and opened it.

"Why are you here?" he asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Get used to it. I'll be dropping in most nights if I have something you would really like to hear," she said pushing him aside, sat down at his computer desk, opening up his laptop and began to stream a surveillance video.

"L got this video of me killing a criminal, just outside a convenience store. He suspects that I am Assistant Killer," she said pressing the play button.

"Assistant Killer?" He asked.

"It's the new name he came up with because he already knows that were working together."

"How do you know this?"

"I overheard it from L directly".

"How did you get close enough to him? How do you know where he is?" Light continued to question.

"You've seen how he talks through a computer, on the news, remember when he challenged you? I managed to tap into his system to get a direct audio feed. I cannot get video. It's too risky and too difficult, and I could also get tracked down easily, if I did that because I used my cell phone," she explained as she set her phone down and began to play what she had recorded from the conversation.

Some parts were cut out because it involved some information regarding that his intention was to place them back into the foster home and keep them hidden.

The recording only said the points of A.K working with kira in a disguised voice so it seemed like it was streamed from his computer.

"That's cleaver. I'm surprised how you got past his security system," Light complimented.

"Err…" She sounded.

"What?"

"My laptop was traceable after getting the information so all of the money I spent went to waste when they checked and destroyed it. No worries though. Nothing personal was on it except for false information that could throw off his work if he decides to believe it, which is unlikely," she went on lying.

"You did it for information that was valuable. Nice job," he said resting his hand on her shoulder.

She took a pencil from a holder and pushed it off, using the eraser end.

"Don't rely on me and please do not touch me. If I get caught, your finger prints will be found. The last thing that we want is everything blowing up in our faces for being reckless and that would also mean that 800 bucks of my money would go down the crapper," she pointed out.

"Right, sorry," he said.

"Oh and also, you're being suspected by him. There's a huge disadvantage if your father is the chief of police who is working with L."

"I had already figured out that," he said.

She closed his laptop, put her phone in her pocket and opened the back door.

"I better go so I can get back to you with more information after school," she said and was about to close the door before he stopped her.

"Wait… I want to say thank you," he said.

"Whatever." Millie replied, with a smile, as she closed the door behind her and disappeared into the dark shadows.


	8. Sakura TV

Death Note

Chapter 8

L.E.K and Near were on the floor playing with different toys while Mello was sitting on the couch, watching TV and eating a chocolate bar. L was on the computer, trying to figure out some of the clues that kira left him during his experiment with the criminals in prison. L.E.K was ripping open a small stuffed- toy bunny while her brother, across from her, was playing and labelling finger puppets.

"Hey look Millie it's you," Near said holding up a rubber puppet that looked like her and had 'L.E.K' written on the stomach.

She looked down at the destroyed rabbit and back up at him.

"I hope someday, this will be kira," she replied as she ripped out some white stuffing from the hole in its back.

"That poor bunny..." Near said.

"Don't worry. I'm putting sand in as a replacement."

He looked disgusted and went back to labelling his puppets when Millie heard something about kira come up on the television.

Immediately, she got up and sat on the couch, next to Mello. It turns out that on Sakura TV, they were explaining how they had gotten some tapes from kira and were going to show it to the whole world.

"Hey L," Mello called out.

He span the chair and looked at him while owling (Sitting on his feet with his knees against his chest).

"Sakura is about to air some tapes that kira gave them," he said.

Quickly, he ran over to a leather chair to watch, with Near following behind. Other people who were currently working with L joined in to watch the broadcast.

_What the hell is Light thinking? Airing those tapes will most likely, get us both killed! _Millie thought.

2 minutes into the video, L orders someone to give him their phone. He dials a number.

"This is L. There will be police officers who will want to get into the building and take the tapes. I need you to stop them," L said to the person who was on the other line.

At that moment, just as the first tape was ending, Sakura TV pulled up a surveillance camera, which was viewing live, on the outside of the TV station. Two police cruisers pulled up and a couple of officers got out, but the moment they took a step, both died from a heart attack, simultaneously.

L and the others' eyes widened.

Another car pulled up. The moment that officer stepped out, he died from an instant heart attack as well.

"We need to do something about this!" One of the officers in the room shouted.

"But if you go, you will die," L stated in a calm voice.

"I'm sorry, Ryuzaki, but I'm gonna have to disobey your orders," he replied and left.

Moments later a black car raced down the road. When he stepped out, he rushed to the locked, glass door and held up his badge to the person inside, sitting at the desk.

By the looks of his temper, the officer put his badge away and tried to pull the door open by force but a second later, was holding his chest in pain and slowly collapsing to his death.

All of L's men were shocked but L was sitting in his seat waiting patiently, like something good was about to happen.

Well... he was right, but what happened wasn't what he was expecting at all. A public transit bus drove through the building, crushing the police cars.

"Well that's one way of getting in without being seen," Ryuzaki said.

It wasn't until 3 minutes later; Sakura TV stopped broadcasting the entire show. Wateri got a call on his cell phone and passed it to L.

"Yes?"

...

"Chief Yagami...?"

Everyone gasped.

It was quite entertaining for Millie as she just sat there and watched L deal with a problem without moving from his seat.

...

"Yes, we'll work on how you can get out of there without being seen. Please hold."

L used the other cell phone and dialled the same number as before.

"It's me, L. I need you bring every single troop. Secure the area so I can get the people out of the building without being seen. Please ensure your men are all wearing helmets that cover their face and please bring a few extra for the people who need to get out," he ordered the commander and hung up. Then he switched back to Chief Yagami.

"Are you there?"

...

"I want you to exit through the front entrance in 9 minutes."

...?

"You'll be safe, just wait." L hung up and turned to his crew behind him.

"Judging by the one- sided conversation, Chief Yagami was the one driving the bus. He got all of the tapes."

"Is his health conditions alright?" One officer asked.

"Yes. Now everyone, back to you computers and finish working. Wateri I need you to go to the Sakura TV station and pick up Mr. Yagami," he commanded.

"Right away sir," Wateri replied and left as the others got to their computers.

"Mello, Near, L.E.K, I need to speak with you 3," he said, pulling them away from the television.

The 3 crowed around his desk.

"I know that you've been snooping in on the kira case. By now, you all know too much so I'm gonna ask you kids of you would like to join. Of course, only these men will know that you're helping. You don't tell anyone else about this and any information that you know and I don't, I would like to hear it," he offered.

"We don't know any new info except for what you have already discovered about kira," Mello stated.

"I see... Would you three still be willing to help?"

They all nodded.

"Good. Now if things get rough, I have instructed Wateri to take you back to the orphanage and keep you hidden, without having to get my permission. I'm not giving you kids back but it would only be just for a couple of days. You are my children and I refuse to let kira kill you. Do you understand?"

They nodded their heads once more.

"If I die, one of you will take my place as L and continue with my work. The other two will start building your own career and become a known and hidden detective._**I**_will decide who will take my place in the end," L said as he sat on his chair and span around, facing towards the multiple computer screens.

"You kids can go. Work starts tomorrow."

Mello went to go find another channel to watch, Near went back to labelling rubber figure puppets and Millie started filling the murdered rabbit with grains of rice instead of sand.

When she was done, Millie started to sew up the back of the toy. This gave her some time to think.

_It couldn't have possibly been you, Light... unless he made the deal for the shinigami eyes but... No! That's stupid and he knows it. Could there be a second kira wanting to get a response back from the original? It sounds more likely to be that theory, but whoever it is, needs to be stopped immediately before some information of the Death Note slips out._

Millie was curious for the rest of the night and was sure to talk to Light about the second kira tomorrow.


	9. Misa Amane

Death Note

Chapter 9

Just as promised, she ran out to see Light the next day.

"Were you the one who made up the kira videos?" Millie asked as she shut the sliding glass door behind her.

"No. I can't believe that this guy is willing to send in videos to a TV station where it's broadcasted in front of many people," he said.

"L has the tapes now. Looks like this second kira really screwed himself over now," she pointed out.

"Speaking of L, I've decided to work with him... well my father got me in. A couple of days ago, this guy I don't even know comes up to me and tells me that he's L. Why would he address himself to me?"

"I told you. Being the son of the Chief of police has a huge disadvantage and he managed to suspect that you're kira."

"How the hell do you get this information?"

She didn't answer.

_What kind of lie can I say now? _

"A true assassin never reveals her secrets to someone she barely knows," she quickly replied after a moment to think.

"What?"

"Why don't we just focus on the second kira? He's going to spill valuable information about the Death Note. We have to stay alert."

"Relax. Any time I'm going to go out, you and/or a bunch of my friends will be with me so that way, if this guy can see Ryuk, he won't know who he's following. Speaking of which, I'm going down town right now, to shop, and you're coming with me."

"What!? I hate shopping!" Millie exclaimed.

"What girl hates shopping?" He asked as he pulled a sweater out of his closet and put it on.

"Apparently me," she said.

"I'll meet you outside," Light said as he closed his bedroom door behind him.

45 minutes later, they were walking along a partly busy street.

"I hate you, I hate shopping, I hate walking and I especially hate people," she complained.

"It's not that bad," he said as he passed by a coffee shop with a large window to see out of.

Inside was a girl wearing red glasses and had brown, short hair.

"I found you, kira," she mumbled to herself.

After a long day of walking around, they were finally on their way back to Light's house with only one small bag full of apples for Ryuk. They were about to cross a bridge when Millie said it was getting late and her family would wonder where she was if she wasn't home in the next half hour. After they went separate ways, Light couldn't help to notice that a blond girl was following him. It was about time when he turned around.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. You must be kira. My name is Misa Amane also known as the second kira," she said.

Light's eyes widened.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"So you are kira. You see when you have the shinigami eyes, you're able to see a person's name and life span but if another person has a different Death Note, you can't see their life span. Just their name," Misa explained.

This interested Light. He could use her eyes as an advantage. Now that he had just started collage, L had addressed himself as who he was and now they hang out every day. If Misa saw his real name, it could mean the end for L.

"You can be very useful to me with your shinigami eyes. Would you like to come over so we can discuss this a little bit more?" Light asked.

Misa's face lit up a bright red colour.

"Absolutely!" She said happily.

Millie walked in through the front door. She took off her shoes when she heard that L was talking to Wateri again, through the computer. This was now starting to become a routine that sure won't last for long.

"A second kira... This one is able to kill on contact without having to see a person's face. How interesting... Why can't the original kira do the same thing? Also, we have the problem with Assistant Killer. What are your thoughts?" He asked Wateri.

"If Assistant Killer really is working for kira, we should try to set up an ambush. Trap her and see who she really is. It is unlikely that she'll give us any information but at least kira won't be able to kill random criminals who haven't had their faces shown on TV yet. It also means that we have captured a mass murder," Wateri explained.

"What about the kids? I'm 7% sure that Light Yagami is kira. Befriending him and putting him into the kira case makes me concerned considering that he will know that those 3 are a part of the investigation, eventually find out that they are my kids, try to figure out their names and kill them before they even get a chance to take my place. Not only that but he will come here tomorrow. I told him that I need him to look over the tapes that the second kira made. I feel like I have put myself in a horrible position. The one thing I want more than kira brought down, is my children's safety," L stated.

"Would you like me to take them back to the orphanage?" Wateri asked.

"That would probably be best. I want you to take them tomorrow morning at 9:00 AM. I knew that involving them in the case wouldn't help. I only put them in danger," he said.

"As you wish, master L."

_Everything is starting to crumble. L is surely going to die and putting us somewhere else won't help... except that Light will find out that I'm working with him and start asking for answers. But if it hides our names from him then... _Her thoughts trailed off.

_Nothing good will come out from this..._


	10. Back to Wammy's orphanage

Death Note

Chapter 10

The next morning, Millie and her brothers were in the back seat of Wateri's car.

"Where are we going?" Mello asked.

"L wanted me to bring you kids back to the orphanage. I'm sure he has already explained it to you," he replied.

"Why now?" Near questioned.

Wateri didn't answer.

L.E.K knew exactly what was going on but she didn't say anything. Like usual, she was stuck in the middle, between her brothers. She had her arms folded and looked out the windshield, at the traffic. Outside, the sky was cluttered with dark clouds and rain was pounding against the car and left small puddles along on the indents on the road. It wasn't a long drive back to the orphanage. What worried her was how she was going to be able to sneak out and go see Light during the day. Obviously, he didn't like to be woken up in the middle of the night.

The small, black car came to a stop. Wateri got out, opened an umbrella and held it over their heads as they got out with their backpacks on.

_The building looks a little more run down then I remember... _She thought, looking at some missing brick holes and cracks in the solid rock stairway.

A woman wearing a grey pencil skirt and a pink jacket was standing in the door way, waiting for them. It didn't take Millie long to realize that she was the same girl who worked there before she and her brothers were adopted. She looked older and had small wrinkles along her eyes.

Wateri watched them, next to his car, while they walked up the stairs and into the dry shelter.

Like before, nothing good was coming out of this. After the large wooden door closed, he got into his car and drove back to work as Millie ad Near watched from the nearest window.

"What's going to happen now?" She asked her brother.

Near shrugged.

"I guess we wait," he replied and left her side to go play with dominos.

After a moment, Millie put her forehead against the window.

_I guess we wait, _his words echoed in her head.

Millie shook the image of L dying, out of her mind, and went to go make an impressive mansion out of a deck of cards to temporarily relieve her worries.

When Wateri arrived back at head quarters, Light was already sitting on a couch, listening to the tapes they took from Sakura TV, while jotting down some notes. Occasionally, when no one was around, he would switch the papers around and started writing names of criminals.

When he heard footsteps, he turned them back around.

"So Light, how are the tapes coming along?" L asked.

"They're interesting. The second kira is expecting an answer from the police... well, mainly you. He's set up two tapes for us to decide; one if the answer is yes and the other is no. If we don't submit these answers within a 3 day period, kira will kill everyone that he's mentioned in the videos," he explained.

"Hmm... I'll decide and have Wateri bring it to Sakura TV," he said.

_At the moment, I have him working on the kira case. I'll keep the A.K investigation to myself for now. If I keep thinking that Light is kira, then I'll bring up Millie around him without giving away that she is my daughter. If he reacts by knowing who she is, his percentage would go up by at least 21%._ L thought.

"Hey Light."

He looked at him.

"I see you've been hanging out with one girl a lot... is she the one or are you just going to leave her like you've done with the others?"

"It depends. Which girl are you referring to?" Light asked.

"She has short black hair and keeps her sunglasses above her bangs. She looks really young. Maybe it's because she's a little short?"

_Is this some kind of trick?_ Light thought.

"You mean Jessica?" He asked using one of her fake, uncommonly used, names.

"She's just a **friend** and isn't really all that into dating guys. Plus it would feel weird to force a close friendship into a boy friend girlfriend thing," he stated.

"So you're saying that she's not your type?"

He nodded.

_Obviously, she has used an alias but I'm not surprised. But why would she pick Light as a friend? He's... well perfect and I know that irritates her. L.E.K even said that it had taken her a while just to get use to me. Now everything is starting to fit into place. L.E.K isn't good at making friends unless they addressed themselves like how Near had done. I wonder... _L's thoughts trailed off.

L averted the conversation suddenly.

"Keep up the good work," he said in a boring and dull tone as he walked away. It seemed like he was still lost in thought as he sat down at his desk where a cup with hot tea was recently place while he was away. Next to the cup was a small jar of sugar cubes. One by one, he dropped them into the hot beverage.

Assistant Killer was sticking out in his mind like it has officially become his number one priority. Her clues were too obvious like she A.K was doing that deliberately. It was like Millie was telling L that she's A.K but for what purpose? What did she have in mind?

Sending the boys back to the orphanage was a good idea but he was having second thoughts about going back and getting her.

Later that evening, L had decided which tape to send back to the TV station. Of course his answer would result as someone dying the next day. He's was right, like always.

Light was walking back and forth in his room thinking. 2 days had gone by and he could already tell there something wrong if L.E.K hadn't shown up. It didn't create much of a concern to him because he had Misa to help kill criminals, but he still needed her to assassinate L if his original plan didn't work.

Mille was also worried. Her time to kill someone was coming up shortly and her brothers were beginning to fight. You can't leave them together for a few days without having them fight to see who was better. Mello wanted to take L's place and his biggest competition was Near. L.E.K told them that there was no purpose of taking L's place, therefore, she didn't care, but Mello wouldn't listen. It also seemed like Near wanted to pass off as L as well, but didn't show very well.

Right now, it didn't worry her because she wasn't in the fight. L.E.K needed to get out and there weren't many options. She could run away, but L would know immediately and start looking for her. She could skip out for a few minutes but then her brothers would wonder. The last option would be to... No! It was too risky but L now mostly knows that she is A.K so would that make it ok for her to use her last option? If she did, her brothers would be devastated and would most likely, have to be withdrawn from Wammy's House (the orphanage). By doing that, they would be put back into helping with the investigation therefore; kira would try to kill them. But it was a risk she was willing to take.

Millie was in the corner of the floor reading a book she had found. Near was playing with a model train while Mello, still angry with his brother, was sitting on a staircase, eating a chocolate bar.

The clock struck 2:00 pm. Millie closed the book, set it down on the floor and walked to the front entrance, ready to push open the doors.

"Where are you going?" The woman working at the desk asked.

Millie didn't answer. Instead, she pushed open the doors and bolted outside, onto the road were cars were speeding by.

The woman quickly got up and tried to chase her, but only made it to the road. Near, Mello and some other kids followed behind.

Millie made it across the road safely and was staring back at them.

"Come back here before you get hurt!" She called out.

"What are you doing, Millie?" Mello exclaimed.

Near stood there and waited but shot her a concerned look.

"Young lady, you get back here!" The old employee continued to bark out orders.

Millie started to walk towards them, crossing into the traffic again, when a truck was speeding down.

"Look out!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Move!"

The other kids yelled, alerting her to the vehicle, but there cries were useless.

There wasn't enough time to jump out of the way when she noticed it.

The truck drove by carrying a load of logs to a wood ship factory. When it passed, she wasn't there anymore.

L.E.K was dead.


	11. Secret of the Death Gun

Death Note

Chapter 11

It didn't take very long until L heard the news. He didn't know how to react. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open. He held the phone up to his ear but didn't give a response to the other person on the line.

After a few moments, the person hung up because she thought that he wasn't there. L's arm slowly went down and he dropped the cell phone. All of his recruits behind him heard the conversation. They didn't say a word and continued to work even though that the down fall of L's daughter gave them a heavy load of grief and guilt. Occasionally, within the hour, they would stop and look at L, still sitting in the same place and in the same, owling position. Before he got the call, he was eating chocolate covered strawberries. Since 45 minutes went by, he didn't eat them, so the chocolate melted.

It was about time when someone finally broke the spell.

"Ryuzaki..."

"What is it, Matsuda?" L finally spoke but didn't turn his head to look at him.

"Were getting live footage of Assistant Killer in action," he informed.

Quickly, L got out of his seat and stood over Matsuda, watching the video on his computer. The video was streaming from a camera inside a jewellery store that was closed. 3 guys in black ski masks, broke in, started smashing open glass cases and stole the precious diamonds and gold, shoving it all into brown potato sacks. A.K had just arrive to the scene and shot them all. Quickly, she removed the bags, before they were covered in blood, and put them on the front counter. Just as she was leaving, Assistant Killer looked up and saw the camera. Her black hoodie and blue bangs were covering her eyes. She held up her gun and shot the camera. They immediately lost the live footage.

_It's not possible. She was struck by a car! Unless she faked her own death... _L wondered. _Maybe I was wrong and L.E.K wasn't Assistant Killer after all._

Just then an old thought came to his mind.

"Would any of you be interested in catching the psycho killer?" L asked.

They all looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces while thinking that he's gone slightly crazy.

Back at Light's house, Misa had just gone home and he was talking to Ryuk.

"Thanks to Misa more criminals have been erased from this world. I wonder where Millie is... she hasn't come in a few days and knowing her for a couple of months, it's not like her to suddenly disappear without telling me," he said throwing Ryuk and apple.

"Speaking of Millie, she told me that she found and written names in the Death Note at the age of 5. Isn't that a little extreme to be thinking of how to give someone the best and punishable death? For example: like setting yourself on fire. How can a little kid write that?" He asked.

Ryuk chuckled.

"I've been carrying around her Death Gun for quite some time. Just being around it gives you demonic and demented thoughts of how to kill someone. I was around her so it mentally influenced her to kill someone. She wasn't that smart to begin with so she got a little help from spell check on the internet. Obviously if she wrote all 3 deaths at once, in the spell check box, the police would know. So she typed them in scrambled up and in separate sentences. Then she printed them out, folded up the paper and put it in her pocket. The only problem she had was how to spell the names," Ryuk explained.

"How come you were the only one who carried a Death gun? Millie mentioned that it was 'one of a kind'," Light continued to question.

"Death guns are the only weapons that could kill a shinigami. A very long time ago, we stopped making them when Death Notes had been created. All of the guns were destroyed except for the one I gave her."

This information was valuable to Light. He already had plans to get rid of Misa's shinigami Rem. He was still thinking of the first day he had met Ryuk. He said that when the time came, he would be the one writing Light's name in his Death Note. There was no way to avoid this unless he got Millie to shoot Ryuk. Then the Death Note will permanently be become his and he won't have an annoying shinigami hanging around all the time.

As he thought about this plan, he couldn't help to get a sinking feeling about L.E.K being in trouble. He didn't even know where to start looking so he hoped for the best and that she would return soon. Even though he didn't really have much purpose for her, (except killing muggers and rapists on the street) he kind of missed having her hang around for no reason.

Light turned off his lamp, got changed into his pyjamas and went to bed while Ryuk disappeared through the ceiling to go back to the shinigami realm for the night.

L was looking over past footage of Assistant Killer at work. The other officers were either past out at their desks or sleeping in the comfy, plush arm chairs. As he sat there, biting the nail off of his thumb, he saw something in the tape. Something that no one would ever notice. It was the way how bullets came out of the gun.

L moved up forward and squinted to make sure what he was seeing was not wrong.

It was a jagged line of red and black energy darting down her right arm and into the gun.

"So that's how she kills without bullets," L said quietly to himself. He thought about that day where her parents died. There weren't any bullets to be found in the corpse (as mentioned before).

_That day must have been her first kill and since then, every 3 days, or less, she would go out and kill again, _L thought.

He solved the puzzle. It was official. His daughter was still alive and was now working full time as a killer. But why every 3 days? It was a question he still thought about and will soon ask L.E.K once he catches her.

He also wondered how they would be able to contain her without having his men shot. L had to think of some way to immobilize the gun by tomorrow.


	12. Assistant Killer strikes

Death Note

Chapter 12

The digital clock 3:53 am.

Mello was woken up by the sound of someone quietly calling out his name. He sat up in complete darkness. The only thing he was able to see was some of the floor boards because the dim moonlight was shining on them.

"Mello... " The voice came again. "Are you awake?"

"Near?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and yawning. "What are you doing here?"

Near moved out of the darkness and into the low light.

"I miss Millie," he said looking down at his toes.

"I do too."

He swung his legs around and stood up, from the comfort of his bed, and went to hug his brother.

For a moment, they stood there, embracing each other. Mello wore a black tank top and black shorts while Near wore long, white pants and a long, white, button up shirt, with two buttons undone at the top.

They both knew Millie wasn't dead. If she was, there would be blood and her body left on the road.

The question was where is she now?

6:00 pm.

The day past quickly. Light was ready to go home for dinner when L had stopped him.

"We need you to stay a little late today," he said, stacking colourful jell-o cubes on top of each other and trying to balance it on his spoon.

Light looked confused.

"We're planning to catch Assistant Killer." L tried to put the tower of cubes in his mouth but they had all fallen back into the bowl.

"What? Isn't that a risky thing to do? She will probably shoot everyone!" Light exclaimed.

"There are two things I've noticed. She won't kill any innocent people and she especially won't kill anyone in her family," L stated as he scooped up the jell-o and started to make a new tower.

"What are you getting at, Ryuzaki?"

"I never told you this, nor was I planning to but that girl you've been hanging out with a lot... Millie," he paused and sighed.

"She is my daughter. Well technically my student I've been training. But since I was the one who adopted her, that makes me her father."

Light's eyes widened.

_Has L.E.K been betraying me all this time? Has she been planning to kill me? Why hasn't she told me that she was working with L!? _

Light grew furious on the inside and never gave thought that she maybe has been planning to kill L instead.

"Because you've been hanging around her a lot, you have been becoming more then a _prime _suspect. The day when you first started working here in the Head Quarters, I had to place my kids into a safer position where you wouldn't be able to see them. Unfortunately, I received news that she fled from the home and out into traffic where, I was told, she got hit by a car. But I think she had faked her death and ran off to be a full time killer," L explained.

"Let me ask you something. If you seriously think that I'm kira, why are you telling me all of this?"

"I would just like you to think about that for a moment. It may become useful later..."

_Is this some kind of trap? Is he using her absents against me?_ Light thought.

"Ryuzaki!" One officer called out.

He turned and looked at him.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked.

"We found Assistant Killer and we're tracing her every movement. So far in this past hour she has killed 2 criminals and is targeting a third in a dark alley way, not far from here. Should we go encounter her?" He informed.

"Yes get the copter ready so Light and I can get a bird's eye view on her and make sure she doesn't escape," L ordered.

"Right away sir."

The sound of a loaded gun clicked and a man wearing black clothes and a black hat turned around. He was crouching while rummaging through bags and purses he had taken.

"So you were the one who high jacked that bus earlier today?" Came Assistant Killer's voice.

He quickly stood up and pulled out a small hand gun. His compared to A.K's was really small.

"Stay back! I'm warning you!" He warned.

His arms and legs were trembling.

"Bullets... What a waste," she said.

Her long-sleeved hoodie helped shade her eyes giving her bangs extra insurance so her piercing red eyes wouldn't be shown.

Her sweater was long enough to stretch down and cover most of her black, mini skirt except leaving 10 inches showing. Assistant Killer's body was turned to the right so the gun, in her right hand, was pointing directly at the criminal while her left arm hung down at her side. Only the tips of her fingers were showing. Her sweater was completely unzipped in the front. Under it was nothing but bare skin and a black, strapless bra to cover her flat chest.

"Have you ever used that before?" A.K questioned his puny weapon.

The criminal started shaking wildly as he closed his eyes and fired his gun. When he opened them again, she was still standing there but the only change was that the bullet slightly grazed the side of her left cheek. The blood quickly snaked down her face and dripped off her chin. The rest was quickly wiped away by using her left arm sleeve, leaving a little bit of smeared blood behind.

He only had one bullet left in his gun. What a dumbass. He pressed the trigger many times but nothing except an empty click was made from the useless weapon.

The one thing the criminal managed to do was to put himself in a horrible position where she lifted her gun at the targets face and pressed the trigger.

It was like everything moved in slow motion. A fiery black and red explosion shot from the gun. A black bullet, lightly outlined with red, had swiftly moved in a straight direction, aiming for his left eye.

The moment the hateful energy pierced his skin, everything started moving at its own pace again. Blood splattered along the brick wall from the back of the victim's head. Instantly, the lifeless body collapsed to the ground.

"Good riddance," Assistant Killer said and turned out of the alley way and onto the streets.

The moment she stepped out, police officers had formed a large semi circle around the scene with their loaded guns pointing at her. One helicopter had a blinding spotlight beaming down. From a view that high up, you could see the orange sun disappearing over the horizon with the navy blue darkness following behind.

Behind the officers were many police cars with their flashing blue and red lights.

"Assistant Killer," one officer said through a bull horn.

"Put your gun, and any other weapons that you're carrying, on the ground, and put your hands in the air," he ordered.

_Shit... _She thought as she carefully put the silver Death gun down and held her arms up. Three officers dressed in S.W.A.T uniforms approached her, holding hand cuffs. One forcibly pulled both of her arms behind her back while the other hand cuffed her hands together. The third tried to take the gun but was stopped momentarily by her words.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," A.K warned.

He completely ignored her simple advice and picked it up **without her permission. **One of the rules of the Death gun, states that if anyone were to even tap it, they would die. Each slow and painful death is different, of course. This was the first time someone had gotten their hands on it and she was thrilled to see what it would do.

When he grabbed it, he turned towards her.

"What is it going t do, explode?" He taunted and started walking back to the other officers.

Suddenly, he stopped, started screaming and dropped the gun. Quickly he pulled off his glove and saw that his hand had completely shrived up and turned grey. Then he moved up his sleeve. The grey disease was rapidly moving up his arm turning it into ash. Then it worked on his face and then the rest of his body until there was nothing left but a pile of dust on the ground and ash blowing in the wind. The others looked like they were scarred for life. A.K was amused by what happened and wished that someone else would be dumb enough to pick it up. The other officers, who had a grasp on her wrist, got the idea that she did it and one punched her across the face.

Now she was annoyed and decided to dish out some attacks of her own. First she used her legs and kicked one in the back and the other behind his knees. Both fell to the ground as she decided to shatter one officer's rib cage and give the other a major concussion by kicking them, hard, multiple times. Other S.W.A.T team member came out and pushed her to the ground by force, keeping her pinned. Some more members rushed to the beaten officers' aid and helped them move out of the way.

They struggled to keep her within their grasp until one pulled out a needle and stabbed it in her arm. The liquid that they were injecting in her was used in tranquilizer darts. It took approximately 2 minutes for her to stop moving and fall into the hands of sleep.


	13. Ashley Greenwell

Death Note

Chapter 13

L orders them to put A.K in Wateri's car that had just recently pulled up. The helicopter that was flying around followed the small, black car back to Head Quarters. The copter landed on the roof of the building and Light and L stepped out. Ryuzaki couldn't help to think that it was too easy to capture her.

At the scene, they managed to obtain the gun, by picking it up using locking pliers, and put it in a glass, ceiled tube and drove it to L's base setup.

L had instructed to take Assistant Killer and chain her to the wall in the basement with cameras watching her from every angle. The moment she started waking up, they had finished.

"Assistant Killer." L's fake voice rang through the cement, enclosed room.

"Huh...? What?" She asked quietly, still feeling foggy from the heavy dose of the tranquillizer.

"I've decided to keep you locked up instead of putting you to a death sentence. I want some answers."

The key words that stuck out in her mind were 'locked up'. She looked at both of her wrists and started tugging on the black chains, even though it wasn't going to help at all.

"The first question I want to ask is who are you?" He asked through the microphone, in the comfort of his own room.

"I refuse to answer that!" She resisted.

"Well fine. I can always search your name by taking a picture of your face. Matsuda, would you mind pulling the hood off of that lovely little girls face for me?"

Matsuda, standing in the corner with a helmet shading his face, did what he was told. He stepped forward and uncovered her eyes. The discovery was shocking and dumbfounded L.

The moment her hood was pulled off said it all. Her eyes were not red and her hair wasn't completely blue at the root of her head, either.

This was notL.E.K.

It was obvious that someone had forcibly dyed this poor blond girl's hair blue. It looked like she was strangled for a few seconds or cut with a blade if she didn't do what she was told.

It looked like Light was even astounded to see that it wasn't Millie.

L couldn't believe it. He pulled up some recent pictures of L.E.K and compared them to the girl that he was currently holding captive. They weren't a match.

_The real Assistant Killer knew what the plan was and countered it by taking some girl off the streets and used her as a decoy_. He thought.

L pressed a button and took a picture of the girl and tried to find her name. One name did come up through the internet.

Ashley Greenwell. A fresh man high school student. She went missing the same day Millie had _supposedly_ died. She went to bed that night and the morning her parents went to wake her up, her bedroom window was wide open and she was missing.

L's men were carefully observing the Death gun. It was completely wiped clean of the original Assistant Killer's figure prints. A secret compartment was found but nothing was in it. The gun itself was real considering that the reckless officer had been turned to ash when he was handling it.

"Ashley... It seems that you were kidnapped. The police decided that you have fled your own room that night," L stated.

"Did Assistant Killer do this to you?"

She didn't say anything.

"Look, we can get this over and done with if you just tell everything you know. Then we can bring you back to your parents," he offered.

"Go to hell!" Ashley shouted.

L sat back in his plush chair feeling hopeless. Wateri came around, pushing a cart with a fondue fountain and a fruit bouquet on it. For once, L actually said no. He was so lost in thought and pushed aside Wateri like he was a distraction but he didn't seem to mind as he walked away, offering people some as he past.

The plain truth was that Assistant Killer had brainwashed this innocent girl and set her out as bait, giving direct orders not to say anything once she was caught.

He looked at the screen to see her looking like she was dying on the inside. He turned the computer off and sat for a moment, feeling defeated.

_A.K was too sneaky and somehow she was able to figure out our plan. Why did she give us her gun? What was the point of that?_

He looked at a photo in a frame, sitting on his desk. It was an old picture of his 3 kids in the orphanage before L took them. Mello was 8, Near was 7 and Millie was 6 years old. She was tugging on Mello's shirt from the back because he was fighting with Near. He was grabbing the rim of little brother's shirt, trying to pull him closer so he could hurt him, while Near's foot was pushed up against his older brother's face.

Some things never change.

Light had already gone home. The rest was trying to pin point Assistant Killer's location, but were having no luck. Over the years, Millie had really observed L's system and was somehow able to hack into it without setting off the security. Ryuzaki could already guess that, but in his thoughts, it was next to impossible. But still he did ponder the thought every now and then.


	14. Stolen

Death Note

Chapter 14

Where was L.E.K now? No one knew. Not even Light. His concern grew a little every day. After what L had told him, he had a lot of angry, upsetting and evil discussions to take up with her, but something tells him, she wasn't planning on coming back any time soon. All he was able to do was let the idea sink in and let his anger calm itself.

2 days went by since they had contained the fake Assistant Killer. Everyone waiting... L was waiting for her to make her move. Near and Mello were still in Wammy's House, treating every day like she had never left. Occasionally, they would talk about her but no matter what way the conversation went, it always sided to sorrow and disappointment followed by quiet awkwardness afterwards. Since they were put aside, they couldn't really do anything or even get into contact with L to tell him that Near had found solid evidence that Millie is who everyone thinks she is, but what was the point? L knows for sure that she was A.K. Even if he did take the evidence, what good would that do? It won't just magically make her appear and confess while on her knees, hands stretched out in front of her and her face pressed against the floor.

Even Millie, a long time ago, wondered why she was still plotting this. What was the purpose? Well... she did get her answer and when she did, this is how it all started. At the beginning of chapter one.

Now I'm not going to keep wasting your time reading about the obvious. Let's get this story flowing with a little more interest!

L wasn't able to get any answers from Ashley and the entire pin pointing idea wasn't working.

And then Ashley happened.

L had been monitoring her every movement until he heard her mumbling and crying about something. Then completely broke down.

"I can't take it anymore! I want to go home! I don't want to be a part of this anymore! I'll tell you anything just get me out of here!" She had finally come back to her senses. It looks like the brainwashing has somehow worn off if that was even possible.

L spoke into his microphone and the artificial voice rang in the back of Ashley's mind.

"Tell me, did Assistant Killer do this to you?" He asked.

"Yes. She threatened me to do this or she would kill my parents."

"Do you know her? Did you have any connection to this killer?"

She shook he head. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Were you able to see her appearance?"

She shook her head once more.

L was about to ask another question when someone stood up in excitement, knocking over his chair.

"We found her!" He informed.

Everyone looked up surprised.

"She's near here but seems to be on the move, fast. It looks like she running... here and isn't stopping for anything." He pulled up a bird's eye view, live video. She was pushing people aside and even knocking them to the ground. Other people, on the street, were lucky enough to have noticed and gotten out of her way.

L turned back to the microphone.

"Ashley Greenwell. Thank you for answering my questions. We currently cannot get you down now right now. We have an issue," he stated.

This came as a scary surprise to her.

"Is it Assistant Killer?!"

"That is classified. Just wait a little longer and someone will get you down soon and you will be returned to you family. This will be the last announcement."

"Wa- Wait! Please get me out of here right now! She's going to kill me! I have spoken the truth and that was one of the things she told me not to do or she'll personally come kill me! Please! Help me!" She screamed as multiple tears were snaking down her red face.

L didn't answer.

"No! This isn't fair! I don't want to die!"

Her cries were useless. L had turned off the computer and started preparing for the worst.

Everyone was handling a gun and pointing at the only entrance. The sound alarm went off. A programmed, female voice came on as red lights lit up the room while saying "security breach" repeatedly.

The alarm was suddenly shut off, along with the power. Everything was completely dark. The only light was the emergency lights, but they weren't enough to see around without tripping over things. No one moved. They simply waited.

And then it happened.

A flash here and there. People were shooting wildly until they heard one of the men screaming for his life. A moment later, the power came back on. The gun, encased and was sitting on the coffee table, was gone. Fortunately, the worker who was screaming was still alive. Somehow, in extreme speed, he was tied up. All of his fingers were amputated. He also had scratch wounds but weren't severe. Some of the men went to check their computers for her location while other recruits started untying him.

"She's not on the map anymore!" Someone shouted.

L rebooted his computer to make sure Wateri was in his office and was ok.

"Ryuzaki," Wateri said through the computer.

"Yes? What is it?"

"A lot of cords were ripped out and half of the data has vanished. The important data involving Kira and all of the other major cases we've been working on... it's all... gone," he said.

"There also looks like a USB was plugged in and copied had all of the criminals' names and a picture of their faces tagged to it. Out of all this, Assistant Killer has all everything," Wateri added.

_Could she be getting all of this for kira? _L thought.

He reopened the communications to Ashley on a separate computer. Her head was down and she looked pathetic.

"Ashley," he said.

"Am I dead?" She asked.

"No."

She looked up, straight into one of the cameras that was pointed at her, and let out a sigh.

L turned away from the computer and at the injured recruit. His bloody hands were wrapped in bandages and he was off to the hospital to get them reattached.

Since Wateri was busy with his own problems, L walked away from his computers to get a dessert.

When he came back, 10 minutes later, holding a banana split with huge mountains of whipped cream, he couldn't believe his eyes, the moment he saw Ashley again.


	15. Lexia Kylone

Death Note

Chapter 15

Somehow, she managed to free herself of the iron restraints, bolted to the wall, but he didn't think it could have been her who cut off her own hands off. Yes. Ashley was brutally murdered. Her head had a knife stabbed in it. From her knees down, Ashley's legs were also severed from the body. In the restraints, her hands were still sticking out. On her stomach, were many deep wounds. Ashley's arms were on the other side of the room and blood was everywhere, from the ceiling, to all 4 walls, on the camera lens and covered most of the floor.

The moment he saw this he thought Assistant Killer, but then realized that she never uses a knife. Only a gun. When he contained the gun, killings of criminals, shot by a gun stopped, but there was still a chance that she had done it considering that they were unsure if she had left the building.

L set aside his dessert and rewound the footage from the last 10 minutes he wasn't there. 3 minutes into the tape and no movements had occurred. After a few seconds, he noticed that she was tugging on the fetters and managed to get one hand free. Then she used that free hand, to take a knife she was carrying and cut off the other hand. Ashley was screaming at her own pain, but that didn't stop her from cutting off her own feet and freeing them as well. Then she started stabbing herself, cutting off her own limbs, and just before she died of blood loss, the last thing she had done was stick the knife into the side of her head.

This changed L's opinion on how Ashley died. It was kira.

No doubt it could have been, but how did he find her name? Light was there to see her get chained to the wall, but how did he know her name and L didn't.

Questions, questions, questions.

The things L needed to ask himself.

_It was an hour ago when Light had left. Just a few minutes before, Assistant Killer came and robbed me of information. Was it possible that she had gone to see kira and told him her name and to kill Ashley at a certain time before A.K came? Maybe Light had met Ashley before and knew her the moment he saw her?_

Two theories stood strong. There could have been others, but it was unlikely that any of them could have happened.

"Two Death Notes, one brilliant mind and a pair of shinigami eyes. Oh and a street killer who I don't really have much use for," Light said.

He was sitting at his computer desk with his Death Note wide open. The only light was from the moon, shining in through the window. The last name that was written said 'Ashley Greenwell'.

The sound of his balcony door opened and closed got his attention.

It was L.E.K. As usual, in her black clothes and holding her retrieved Death Gun.

"What was the point of killing your decoy? What did you do?" Light asked.

"I just wanted to get my gun back."

"What was the purpose of sending that girl?"

"To send a message to L. I wouldn't expect you to understand."

L.E.K left out the part where she got the cords. They were currently wrapped up and stuffed into her pocket.

"Speaking of L," he closed the book and rotated his computer chair, facing her. "Why didn't you tell me that you were working with him?" he asked.

_Shit! He figured it out!_

She didn't answer him.

He stood up and towered over her.

"You could have given me everything that I need to know!" He raised his voice.

"Fuck off! He wouldn't let me in on the investigation!" She exclaimed.

"But you still had valuable information!"

Then he realized that in the time she had been working with him, L.E.K was also working with L.

"Did you tell him I was kira?" He asked in a calm tone.

"Why would I do that?" She sat on the edge of his bed. "If I told him, he would assume that I'm Assistant Killer."

"Do you at least know his real name?"

"No."

_Hopeless. Like always, _Light thought as he sat back into his chair.

"Why haven't you told me that you were with him?"

"I was testing to see who would figure out that I was working on both sides first."

"Why?" Light continued to ask questions.

"So I didn't have to choose," she said.

"So now that I have figured out that you were working with L, what happens next?"

"You don't die."

Lights eyes widened.

"You were planning to kill me?"

"Yes."

Light sat there for a moment, thinking that he would need to figure out her name in case she is still plotting to kill him.

Moments later, Misa barged in with her arms held out like she was about to hug Light while saying his name.

"How have you been, baby? I missed you so much!" she said, snuggling up to him.

He looked like he wanted to take his pencil and stab Misa with it. Quickly he pushed her way.

L.E.K sat there, with her eyes wide open in astonishment and disgust. The one thing she hated. Romance. Especially if the girl was an annoying, winy ass bitch who always over exaggerated.

Misa noticed her sitting on his bed confused and irritated.

"Who's she?" She asked rudely.

"A friend," he said.

"I am not yours or anyone's friend, Light," Millie stated.

"I don't like this girl," Misa said. "Why is she here?"

"She's helping me get rid of L."

"That's what I'm for! Not this hobo!"

"Well excuse me."

"Cram it, Lexia Kylone," Misa said.

Her eyes widened.

"Lexia?" Light asked.

"That's the name I see," she said.

Light got up and pushed her aside.

"Your name is Lexia Kylone?"

Millie didn't say anything but looked up at him, shaking nervously. She was expecting him to grab the Death Note and immediately start writing her real name.

No one had noticed that Ryuk was standing in the back the whole time, watching and not saying anything.

The one thing she had never wanted him to find out. Now kira knows her real name.

Lexia Kylone.


	16. Agreement

Death Note

Chapter 16

Lexia was debating to shoot Light now that her name was out, but she couldn't move. Her mind was in complete shock and the only thing she could do was worry.

What was the point of feeling an emotion? Lexia was as good as dead anyways. The only thing left was for Light to reach over, grab his Death Note and slowly write down her name.

But he didn't.

He knew that she wouldn't hesitate to kill him. It was like a scene in a movie where it was like two guys pointing guns at each other. It was a 'you shoot me and I'll shoot you' kind of thing.

Lexia's gun was clutched in the palm of her hand, which was at her left side. Awkwardness flooded the room. Lexia also had the option to get up and leave and never see Light again, but if she did that, it would give Light the advantage to write Lexia's name without her shooting him.

Misa, standing in the corner, knew she had done something wrong to affect both of her allies.

Finally Light said something.

"Misa, I want you to go home now."

"But Light-"

"You said you would do anything I said and I'm saying go home."

She opened the door and left.

Ryuk didn't want to see his one of his friends die. So he grew his wings and flew out of the room.

Now it was the two of them.

Alone.

Light reached behind him and grabbed his Death Note. Just as she was expecting him to do. When he turned around, she had finally moved. The position she was in was overwhelming with fear for her gun was pointing directly at his face. Her hood was on, covering her eyes and she was standing.

Light opened the book and pulled the pen out that was in between the pages.

"I will kill you the moment you write the first letter of my name," Lexia said.

"Put the gun down and I won't kill you," he said.

"I don't trust you."

That wasn't really a big shock to him.

Light closed the note book, leaving the pen out so it would be hard to find his page again, and held it out to her.

Just like that, she snatched it from his hands and threw it on his bed behind her.

Slowly, she moved the gun away from him, but kept her figure on the trigger.

"I don't kill people who support kira. You are one of them," Light said

"I don't care. You befriended that idiot and now my life is on the line. I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of that Misa chick."

"You shouldn't be. I have her book and I didn't befriend her because I wanted to, I needed her."

"You replaced me. Killing criminals who you don't know was my job and now what use do I have? I'm nothing but dead to you, Light Yagami," she pointed out.

He couldn't argue with that. He could still say that he needed her to kill Ryuk, but even then, it wasn't good enough.

"Obviously, you are worried that once you leave, you are afraid that I'm going to write your name but if I were to say 'take the note books,' I would have to stop killing criminals. The only solution that I can think of is that you can trust me when I say I won't kill you, but we both know that won't happen. So why don't you stick around for 24/7 so you can believe that I won't harm you," he offered.

Lexia knew that he doesn't take the book to work with him. She also didn't really have a place to sleep. Lexia hadn't slept in days except for when she got the chance to rest for a few minutes against some concrete wall or pillar in an old abandoned ware house.

This was an offer that she really didn't have a choice to pass on.

"What about your family?" She asked.

"No one comes in my room. I will lock the door if you're that concerned."

"Fine. I'll stay, but I will be watching which names you write," she said, setting her gun down.

Light felt somewhat relieved but he still had her name and a piece of the Death Note inside his watch. Even though he was still able to kill Lexia without her knowing how, he still needed her around.

Misa walked back home, talking to her shinigami, Rem, who was following her.

"I can't believe Light is cheating on me! I hope he writes her name in the book," She protested.

"Misa, that girl you saw was Assistant Killer. She originally was helping him. Not trying to get in the way of your happiness," Rem said.

"I don't care who she is, I want her gone!"

"I'm afraid killing her won't do anything. I noticed that she's carrying a weapon that is illegal in the shinigami realm. Not only that but **she is the first holder of it** which means-"

"I don't care. When I get my Death Note back, I'll get rid of her myself if Light hasn't killed her yet," she cut him off.

"I'm just warning you Misa. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you die," said Rem.


	17. Captured

Death Note

Chapter 17

Light had gone downstairs to eat dinner. Lexia was left alone with the Death Note. It aroused her curiosity to find out how many names were written in it. Carefully, Lexia picked it up an opened the book.

Every name was written in extremely small letters.

Almost an hour later, Light came back. He found her sitting on the floor, leaning against his bed, asleep with the book open at the page she was reading. The rim around her eyes looked slightly purple from lack of sleep.

The next day, she woke up to find that Light had already gone to work, leaving the Death Note on his desk. When she looked at his digital clock, the numbers read out 4:52 pm.

_Holy crap... _she thought.

Light didn't come home later that night. L must have been keeping him over for extra hours. At least that was the impression Lexia had gotten until a few weeks started going by. Her concern was growing. Finally, she set out to find him, even though Lexia could care less about Light, he was still a person and supposedly, a god of a new world, free of crime. The first place she could think of, where he would be was L's base. Avoiding security was easy. Hiding inside was the problem, considering that there was no place to hide.

The moment she stood in front of Head Quarters, Millie had to immediately run, avoiding security cameras. Because of the lack of blind spots, her goal was to go in, see where Light was and run back out before being caught.

L.E.K inhaled deeply and started run fast, into the building. Going up a few flights of stairs, she finally made it to L's floor, but the moment she saw him, made everything in her mind go blank. Her feet started to slow down and she was officially wide open, for everyone to see, if they turned around. The room was dark and the only light came from the computer screens. Not being surprised, there were candy kabobs that L was making for everyone. What were on the skewers were chocolate cake balls, small donuts, cream puffs, tiny chocolate muffins, and on top of it all was a sugar coating. Gross and calorific.

But the site of the dessert wasn't what made her stop. It was L. How much she had missed him was like heavy weight on her shoulders. Then her brothers popped into her mind.

While lost in good memories, someone had turned around and saw her. The sound of his gun had woken her senses when it had fired a bullet into the wall, an inch away from her. She tried to escape, but the next time he had fired, didn't miss. Immediately, she fell to the ground, wounded in her knee. Lexia quickly tried to get back on her feet, but the pain was too bearable and she was unable to get up in time before they had all guns pointing at her.

Geez.

For once, caring about someone's disappearance led Millie to trouble. Well it was her fault.

"Well, well, well. Look who had finally shown up for the party. You're very late," L joked with a serious face and tone.

He reached over and pulled off her hood. Just like he was suspecting, it was the real Assistant Killer.

The guys had handcuffed her at first, but minutes later, they stripped Millie of her weapons and put her in a straight jacket.

L didn't want her to be put in a cell quite yet. He wanted to have a private talk between the two of them.

L.E.K was seated in a plush arm chair, across from Ryuzaki.

"You had really given me a scare on the day you fled from Wammy's house. At first, you really fooled me into believing that you were hit by a car. Are you ok? You look a little pale," said L.

It was obvious to tell that Lexia was feeling sick to her stomach, but it was only anxiety. Usually, it wouldn't last too long.

"So how have you been?" L asked.

She didn't answer.

"Are you hungry or thirsty for anything?"

"I didn't come here to harm you," she said, quickly moving to the point.

"What were you doing here then? Returning our master cable?"

"Maybe," she lied.

"I bet your brothers are worried about you, even though that you had practically abandoned them."

"I left them to keep them safe."

"In what way?" L questioned.

"So kira wouldn't find out their real names," she explained.

"Oh yes... kira. You know who he is, but I know you won't tell me."

"He found out that I was your student," she admitted without hesitation.

This news shocked L and started putting him in a concerned stated for her health.

"Is that all?" He asked.

Lexia wanted to tell him that Light knew her real name but the thought made her uneasiness grow. Plus, L hasn't figured out about the Death Note yet.

She simply shook her head.

"Where is the master cable that you ripped out of Wateri's computer?"

"I'll never tell," she said.

L was stumped. Beating her for information was almost too easy. It was obvious that she was doing it deliberately, but why? Was it possible that she has decided to side with L even though Light had figured out her plan first?

A thought sprung to her mind and a sharp, demonic, hidden smiled stretched across her face. That was her quiet way of saying that she had a devious plan and everyone was all screwed.

"If you let me out of this jacket, I'll tell you everything. Including who kira really is, but I have some conditions, other than my freedom," she offered.

This interested L. Even though this was the bad side of her, Ryuzaki, knew Lexia like she was a piece of his personality.

It took a moment to think and then he came up with an answer.

"No thanks."

She looked confused.

_Damnit! _She thought with a hopeless, sinking feeling.

L got up, ready to leave this conversation when he turned around to say something.

"I missed you, L.E.K. I missed the old side of you. This other side is horrible and cold hearted; not what I was expecting, but somehow, it just became expectable... a long time ago." He turned around and left, telling two guys, who were standing out in the hall, to put her in a cell.

L sat back at his computer again. 4 screens that were monitoring 4 cells had shown up. In the first was Misa Amane, blind folded and tied to a dolly. In the second screen was Light Yagami, with his hands cuffed behind his back. He was sitting on a bed, in a prison cell, looking pathetic. In the third screen was Chief Yagami, sitting in a chair, also behind bars. And in the last was Lexia Kylone. She was sitting in a dark corner with her knees pressed up against her flat chest and her arms lost inside the straight jacket. Her head hung low, with her bangs covering her eyes in sorrow. At least he thought she looked pitiful, but behind the false mask was a demon, itching to get out and murder someone... otherwise, in 3 days time...

She will die.


	18. Escape

Death Note

Chapter 18

Two days had gone by. Lexia, still sitting in a corner, didn't grow concerned about the amount of time she had left to live. Little communication had been established between L and herself. So over all, nothing much had happened to interest L.E.K until Ryuk materialized through a solid concrete wall.

"Millie? You're locked up here to? That's surprising," he said.

She didn't move or even look at the shinigami, but it was easy to tell that he was growing tired of all the silence and the long- ended flow of juicy, red apples.

"Right... I forgot that you are also on surveillance. Well, I'm leaving so, for now, this is good bye. See you later, L.E.K," he said, sprouting wings and flying through the ceiling.

She couldn't help to think that he said "for now" in his farewell. Did that mean he was eventually going to come back or was that a fluke? Not only that, but he's leaving Light which means...

Millie closed her eyes and took in a deep breath to make her current thoughts of the Death Note slip away. She was getting bored as well. Aside from Ryuk coming in for a moment, the only other interesting thing that had happened was watching a creepy spider crawl down the wall and towards her where it met its doom between Millie's shoe and the floor.

It was time for her to leave, but how? She had never taught herself to get out of a straitjacket. She also couldn't forget that they hadn't taken away her silver bracelet. Even though she had a weapon, what use would it have if she couldn't release it?

Then a thought darted to her mind. The jacket was already packed so tight that she was having difficulty breathing. What would happen if more space was needed?

On the inside, she tried to move her hand inside the sleeve, to press the small button. It was a bit of a struggle to try and move without causing any suspicion to L. Finally she pressed it once, but it really hurt her wrist, the way it was bent. Now it was a matter of pressing the button a second time.

A useless feature to click the wristlet twice, but it was built like that on purpose.  
She was so close to pressing the bracelet a second time when she heard her wrist crack loudly.  
To avoid screaming, Millie bit the bottom of her lip, shut her eyes tightly and tried to bare the pain a little while longer.

L.E.K bent her wrist again, despite the pain, and clicked it a second time. The bracelet glowed, showing through the material, and in a second, it transformed into its natural form. With that, the fabric ripped. The last thing she had to do was stick her arm out and undo the belts and untie the rope wrapped around her ankles.

Barely a minute had gone by and she was completely free. In that time, Lexia could hear the sirens and peoples shoes running in the hall way.

No windows, not doors, no escape routes.  
Except attack.  
Good enough for her, right? After all, it was the last and only option. The police men kicked open the door, after unlocking it, and all had their guns pointed straight in front of them, not daring to lower their guard, no matter what.

Assistant Killer had her big gun pointed at them. Her body was turned to the left so if they were to shoot, most bullets would likely miss her.

Behind her were destroyed cameras that belonged to Ryuzaki, and on the floor were ripped materials.

The scene at hand was stiff with fear. If they were to shoot her, she would have at least a few minutes left to live, depending on where she was shot. But if she were to shoot them, they would all die instantly. The Death Gun had a few modes: negative energy bullets, grenades and a flare shooter. The last one was the most deadly. It looked like a flare when it was shot up in the air, but if it were pointed at someone; their entire body would practically explode with blood and guts flying everywhere. The thrill of using that mode, especially with a group of people to shoot it at, was the mess of red stained blood splattered all over the walls and splashed across your body. Using this kind of mode tells you that you are a true killer.

L.E.K had used it before. Her comment after the killing was simply "wow."

Her hood was on and her finger was on the trigger.  
If any of the officers knew anything, it would be to run. Millie was counting to 10, slowly, expecting them to leave.

"Put your weapon down!" An officer screams.

_3... 4... _She thought.

The men in the back knew something wasn't right and slowly started lowering their weapons.

_5... 6..._

Finally they realized what it was and started to warn the others.

Millie started to speak out loud.

"7... 8..."

Now most of them were leaving.

"9..."

Her red eyes pierced the others as she took a pause between the last two numbers.

Just as she was about to say 10, they scrambled out into the hall way.

Obviously, L.E.K was _'Assistant Killer'_ meaning that she wouldn't kill innocent people without Light's permission, like Ashley for example, but because he was locked up, it was back to hiding and killing muggers.

Shitty life how she was being used for a week then told to get out of his way for Misa, his new favourite. A gun can kill just as easily as a pair of shinigami eyes and a Death Note. Light has yet to figure that out, but for now, she'll leave him to suffer. Besides, he won't remember anything about working with A.K.

L.E.K walked into the hall and looked at a pair of old cement stairs. They were probably waiting for her to come up the stairs and open the door.

The hallway barely had any light. Cob webs were hanging low with black spiders crawling on them.

She began to journey down, disgusted by the arachnid. She walked up the stairs and gripped the handle, ready to push open the door. Light was shining through the outlines of the door.

She took a deep breath before she pushed the door open like it was a door to heaven.


	19. Waiting

Death Note

Chapter 19

In this case, it was hell. At least that was the impression Millie had gotten before she swung the door open. No. There was still light at the end of the tunnel. Or was it?

No one was there. It was just her standing in an empty room. The exit was to her right, but Millie's curiosity grew to wondering where everyone was hiding.

Then she started to wonder why she even cared.

An exit was wide open, ready for her escape. Lexia ran for the door, keeping her eyes open for any traps, but there weren't any.

Pushing aside another door, she was finally out of the building. The sun had blinded her for a second and the cool wind seemed to chill her bare skin.

Citizens were out on the street but didn't seem to pay any attention to a girl holding a big gun, and was dressed like a killer. That was how she liked it, but even so, it won't take long for people to notice and the police sirens filling a street with noise. Millie had to keep moving, and that was what she did, even if it meant knocking people to the ground accidentally and scaring others off to the side.

She ran for two whole miles, at full speed, without stopping. Finally, she pulled over into a dark alley to take a moment to breathe. She was hunched over, putting her hands on her knees while staring at the cars driving by on the road. This also gave her time to think.

_No more staying at Light's. It's too risky and it would be likely if the police went in to search for evidence. This means it's back to staying up every night for a while._

Picturing herself resting against some cold wall gave Millie chills up her spine. Then, somehow, her brothers came to mind. Wondering what they were doing and how much she had missed them only provoked her to go and see them, but she knew that it was likely that they have figured out her true identity.

Instead of her original plan, which was wandering the city, she would keep an eye out for Light in case he was to come home. It wouldn't belong, now that he's lost his memories.

Waiting. The word everyone despises.

Waiting for a war to end, waiting for a package to come in the mail, waiting to die, or even start a new life.

Waiting. It ruins everything.

In this case, Lexia would occasionally give thought to committing suicide, by shooting herself, but she wanted to see how Light's little kira game will play out.

She shook the thoughts out of her head. Her plan had been worked out. All she had to do is wait for Light.

Night began to descend, filling the sky with darkness. Lexia was out of sight for a while and didn't want to get in the way of L.

Every 15 minutes, she would move to a new location. After 6 locations of moving to, L.E.K came back to her original spot. It was like she was moving in a circle.

Each night was the same, until 4 more weeks went by; counting from the first day Light was captured and contained.

Then, one night, a familiar, little, black car pulled up in front of his house and out stepped a guy with brown hair. Light had returned.

At long last, Millie ran to greet him in his room.

She climbed his balcony, opened the sliding glass door and sat on his bed. At that moment, he stepped in, like he was in some sort of rush. He seemed surprised to see her.

"Millie. Always climbing in through my window," he chuckled.

"How was your stay at L's?" She asked.

Light was about to open his closet door when he paused and turned back toward her.

"How did you know where I was and how do you know L?" He asked.

_Crap! I forgot that his memories were wiped._

"It's uh... an expression. Because... you've been gone for so long it was like you were captured by L... or something like that," she horribly lied.

He turned back to his closet, opened it and pulled out a brown suitcase. Then set it on his bed, next to L.E.K.

"Did you come up with that or are people saying it now like it's a trend?" He asked.

She could tell that there was a slight tremble in his voice that was hard to hear.

"I think it's a trend. I heard some gangsters asking one of the people in their group that."

"Oh."

There was a moment of silence between them, until she wondered why he was walking back and forth in his room, grabbing clean, neatly folded clothes from his dresser and stuffing them in the suitcase.

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"Packing. I've decided to move in with Misa. We found a place to live," he said.

Her eyes widened.

"Huh?" She sounded.

Lexia's eyes widened.

He looked up at her for a moment and then back down and his suitcase, as he tried to play Tetris with how everything was going to fit in properly.

"Since when was your hair blue? Did you dye it?" Light asked, completely oblivious that it was her natural hair colour.

She didn't say anything, for her mind was still processing the fact that he was abandoning her without knowing it.

"Millie?"

She snapped out of her thoughts.

"Uh... yeah... I recently got it done."

She didn't seem to be completely focused. Her voice also sounded a little soft and quiet with fake happiness when it was really drowning in sorrow.

Tossed aside like trash, Lexia knew that she was being used for his plans to kill people, but since Misa happened, there was nothing left for her to do for Light. Lexia: the girl known as Assistant Killer. What was the point for the word 'assistant' when there was nothing to assist? It was more like Lexia: the killer whose life crumbled.

Although, this was likely to happen, she was just too blind, stupid and ignorant to notice.

Light finished packing everything, and was just about to leave when he turned around to say something.

"I'll see you around."

And then shut the door.

Lexia grew furious with hatred, all of a sudden.

_I'll kill you Light. _She thought.

One of her rules: Do not leave her bored. Bad things will happen.


	20. Bells

Death Note

Chapter 20

It took a couple of days for Light and Misa to get settled into their new apartment, also known as one of the rooms in L's base Head Quarters.

Light couldn't help to keep thinking that something wasn't right about L.E.K. He had called her and left 5 text messages, but she didn't respond to any of it.

Misa found out that he was still talking to another girl and scolded him many times, even threatened to take his phone away, unless he stopped trying to get a hold of Millie.

Aside from that, L had been thinking about how Kira couldn't be Light. He felt like he was back to square one with the whole investigation. It still puzzled him about the way how Light's behaviour had suddenly changed, when he was behind bars. Something wasn't right. Rather like a missing puzzle piece.

Forced into a depressed state, L didn't work and rarely ate, which was weird. Up until now heart attack victims have started to appear again. Kira was back to work. Light was the first to point it out.

Time passed and soon they began to suspect one out of 8 guys at a company, who had meetings every Friday.

Matsuda, the idiot, decided to go to the company to eavesdrop. Moments later he got caught. He started playing the role of being Misa's manager, where she was being filmed for a new episode of a show, not far from the company.

L managed to get him out of the mess and at the same time, get wire taps and camera's set up in the conference room.

Just one week later, they found out who (of the 8 bosses) was kira and began to hunt him down and arrested him on a highway later that night.

Misa's Death Note was found inside his suitcase. One by one, officers started to touch it and then witnessed a white shinigami (Rem) standing before them.

The Death Note was handed to L. He was in a helicopter that had landed on the ground. He couldn't believe his eyes and he realized that Gods of Death really did exist.

Light, eager to see the shinigami as well, grabbed the Death Note from L's fingers. That was the worst mistake ever to be done.

Light regained all of his memories of what happened before. Then he turned away from L, pulled out a button on his watch 4 times and a piece of the Death Note came out along with a little pin. Light pulled out the pin, pricked himself and used his blood to write down the name of the fake kira.

Seconds later, he died of a heart attack.

The next day, Light had left a note for Misa to go to a forest and dig up the other Death Note that he had secretly taken from L.E.K without knowing. All of her memories came flooding back, just like Light.

Out of all these weeks, where was Millie in this? Just like it was said, she wanted to stay out of L's way so she went back into hiding and plotted what to do for her appearance.

After all of the kira catastrophe, L had thought that kira was gone for good, but no. The killings had still gone as Light had planned. Now his last part was coming into action.

Light came down the stairs from his apartment. He looked around.

"Where's Ryuzaki?" He asked.

"I think he's on the roof of the building," one officer responded.

"In the rain?" Light asked once more.

They shrugged.

Moments later, Light pushes a big metal door open that leads to the roof.

Ryuzaki was standing, soaked to the bone, hoping that the rain will wash away his pain and angst.

"What are you doing up here?" Light yelled, trying to get the sound of his voice louder than the rain pelting against the cement.

L looked over towards him and put one hand up to his ear telling, him through his body language, to speak up.

Light didn't feel like yelling and decided to go to him.

"Why are you up here?" He said again.

"Nothing in particular. I'm just listening to the sound of the bells," he replied.

"Bells?"

"Yes. It's been unusually loud today."

"What bells? I don't hear them?"

"How can you not? It's been ringing non-stop. I wonder if it's a church or maybe a wedding or..." L's voice trailed off.

"What are you getting at, Ryuzaki? Come on, cut it out. Let's get back inside." Light said.

"I'm sorry. Nothing I say makes any sense anyways. If I were you, I wouldn't believe any of it."

L was silent and for once, Light actually felt bad for him, but set his feelings aside.

"You know, you're totally right. Honestly, most of the things you say sound like complete nonsense. There would be no end to my troubles if I took you seriously all the time. I'd probably know that better than anyone."

"Yes. I would say that is a fair assessment, but I could say the same about you."

Light looked confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

"Tell me Light, from the moment you were born, was there ever been a point when you've actually told the truth?"

There was a long moment of silence between them as they looked at each other in the eyes.

Light's guilt had disappeared and turned into confused aggravation.

"Where is this coming from, Ryuzaki? I do admit, I stretched the truth here and there; however, find me one person in this world who has never had to tell a lie, it wouldn't be easy. Human beings just aren't made to be perfect like that. Everybody lies from time to time. Even so, I've always made it a conscious effort to be careful not to tell a lie that could hurt others. That's my answer."

L looked at him and then looked towards the ground for a moment.

"I had a feeling you'd would say something like that."

Then he looked back up at Light.

"Let's go back inside. We're both drenched," L stated and began to walk inside with Light following.


	21. Death

Death Note

Chapter 21

Light had taken off his socks and shoes and dried his back with a towel as L had walked around with his towel on his head.

"Well, that was certainly an unpleasant outing," he said.

"It's your own fault. I mean, what did you expect?" Light said, starting to dry his hair.

"You're right," Ryuzaki responded. "I'm sorry."

He pulled the towel off of his head and walked towards him. L bent down and grabbed Light's foot.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"I thought I might help you out. You were busy wiping yourself off anyway."

"Look, it's fine. You don't have to do that," Light said.

"I can give you a massage as well. It's the least I can do to atone of my sins. I'm actually pretty good at this," L insisted.

Light looked away, a little weird that the world's greatest detective has offered to rub his feet.

"Fine. Do what you want."

"Alright," he said starting to rub his foot.

The moment L touch Light's foot, he grabbed and crushed it for a second.

"Hey!"

"You'll get used to it," L said.

Light looked at him. Ryuzaki wasn't moving. He looked like that he was more lost in thought then in the mood to massage his foot.

Water from his hair was dripping onto his foot.

Light reached over to grab his own towel and began to dry L's bangs for him.

"Here. You're still soaked," he stated.

"I'm sorry," he said and began to rub his foot.

There was no conversation happening between them again, until L had broken the silence.

"It will be lonely, won't it?" He said and looked up at him. "You and I will be parting ways soon."

Light looked confused even though he knew exactly what L was talking about.

Just then a cell phone went off. Ryuzaki stood up and pulled it out of his back pocket to answer.

"Yes?" He asked into it.

...

"I understand. I'm on my way."

He closed his phone, put it back into his pocket and looked at him.

"Come on, let's go, Light. It seems that it's all worked out."

He looked clueless, but decided to go with.

They walk back to L's desk where all of his computers were set up. All of the screens were white and the middle one had a black W on it, mean that it was Wateri on a video chat with the other officers who were crowding around the desk.

As soon as L walked in, Matsuda turned to him to complain.

"Ryuzaki! What's the meaning of all this? You somehow got an approval from another country to use the notebook for an execution?"

L ignored him.

"Wateri, excellent work. Thank you," he said.

"Not at all," he said through the computer.

"First things first. Please make arrangements to transport the notebook immediately," Ryuzaki commanded.

"Right," Wateri replied.

"Ryuzaki," Light began. "What are you trying to do?"

"I'm going to try out the note book, for real."

He took a silver spoon, sitting on a small plat with a tea cup, and lightly touched the tip of it on the paper of the opened Death Note.

All of the recruits gasped to his absurd idea.

"We can't do that! And there's no point on testing it now if we all know that the notebook's power is real!" An officer exclaimed.

"And besides, who's going to write the name? If someone starts writing in the notebook, they'll have to obey the 13 day rule and keep writing names forever," another carried on, completely oblivious that the rule was a fake.

"It's already worked out. The person who will write in the book is a criminal scheduled to be executed, just over 13 days. If he's still alive 13 days after writing the name, he'll be pardoned from the execution," L explained.

"But still, to sacrifice-"

"Were very close!" Ryuzaki cut chief Yagami off. "If we work this out, the entire case will be solved!"

At that moment, a streak of Lightning hit the building and the power went out. Red, emergency lights came on. Everyone thought, at first that it was Assistant Killer coming to attack again.

On the computer, they can hear Wateri in pain, just by the sound of his voice.

"Wateri?" L asked, "Wateri!"

The next thing that had shown up on all screens was 3 words: 'All data deletion.'

"What the hell is going on!?"

"I told Wateri to make sure that he should erase all information in the event that something would happen to him," L stated.

"If something would have happened?" An officer asked.

"Could it be...?" Matsuda asked.

"Where's the shinigami?"

"Good question, I don't see it!"

They began to look around.

"He disappeared! What's going on?"

"Everyone! The shinigami mu-," L's voice immediately stopped. The spoon in his hand, dropped from his grasp like he purposely let it go.

Then he slowly started to fall, sideways, off of his chair.

Light, standing behind his work area, watched with a fake, concerned mask, covering his true emotion. Devious and more than satisfied.

He leaped from his spot to catch L before he hit the ground with full force. Then he sat up and looked directly down into L's eyes.

At the same moment, L's last thoughts were the Orphanage, the church bells and his 3 most precious kids: Nate River, Mihael Keehl and... Lexia Kylone.

Despite her bad deeds and working with kira, he still loved her.

He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Light. His sad, concerned face grew ugly with his devilish smile and his sharp eyes.

_Light won. For once, I was never able to crack a case. I'm dying... my 3 kids... What will they think? How will they stay protected and away from Light? He will know. They can't be left on their own. They were meant to take the three detectives played by me: Lexia as Rue Ryuzaki, Mihael as Eraldo Coil and Nate as Hideki Ryuga._

_I was going to surprise them with this news on Christmas, but now I don't even get the chance to say good-bye._

_The bell is getting louder. Everything is turning white._

_This must be the end of me. Good-bye my kids. I will always watch over you 3..._ His thought had drifted off as his mind completely shut down.

L's eyes were slowly closing until the dark rim around his eyes would be the last thing anyone remembered of L if they had him dying in their lap.

L's eyes had completely closed.

Light took away his true mask and hid it with sorrow once again.

"Ryuzaki? Come one Ryuzaki! Wake up!" Light yelled as fake tears rolled down the side of his face.

"Ryuzaki!" He called out one last time.

L was dead.


	22. Seperation of the 2 brothers

Death Note

Chapter 22

Ryuzaki was gone. His funeral was shortly after.

Light was sitting at L's computer, trying to reboot it when he came across a file that wasn't erased. It was labelled "open if I'm dead." Well that was a little to forward. He could have said something like "open if I'm not longer here" or just have simply said "please open," considering that it was the only file there.

Light clicked it and the screen turned black. Then white letters started to stretch across the screen. It was a message that he had typed in the past, starting on day 1 when he decided to get involved on the kira case.

The message said:

_The following is a record which contains everything I have investigated on the kira incident. The fact now that you are reading this message means that I'm no longer alive at this moment._

_I hereby leave this record __**as my**__ firm achievement._

After 2 seconds of the full message typed out, each letter started quickly disappearing in different words until there was none left.

Then the computer made an irritating noise that lasted for full minute. Light sat there looking at a blank screen, feeling somewhat guilty that he was L's only friend who decided to kill him. But now that L was out of his way, happiness between him and Misa went around quietly.

It had been 10 days since L's funeral. The other officers had been discussing who would take the place of L when they started voting that it should be Light. He tried to reject the offer, even though that was not his intention, and then finally agreed.

Ryuk thought that now L was gone, things would get boring, but Light had corrected him and said that he was going to show Ryuk the birth of a new, criminal free world. At that point, killings started to go through the roof. The broadcastings had become more frequent and then eventually, the other employees at the company were all murdered by kira.

This world was starting to sink in the red blood of all of the fallen criminals.

Back at Wammy's orphanage, Near and Mello were called to the boss's office. Near had gotten there first, sat on the floor and quickly started putting a challenging puzzle together.

Mello was the second one to enter.

"What is it, Roger?" Mello asked.

"It's L... He's dead," he informed.

Mihael's eyes filled with disappointment, but Nate wasn't surprised. He just kept putting those white puzzle pieces together, on a wooden board and stayed quiet.

"What about our sister?" Mello asked, hoping that there would be good news.

"I am not sure if you boys had known this, but, L.E.K is Assistant Killer. L was trying to track her down and he managed to catch her, but she escaped within 2 days of being contained. Right now, no one knows where she is. It's also not the first time that she had gone into hiding, except this time, it will be likely that L.E.K may never return as herself or Assistant Killer," Roger explained.

"Please stop calling her Assistant Killer... I despise the name. How about us? Did L pick who was going to take his position?" Mihael asked.

Roger shook his head that had hung low.

"But if you both wish to take on the role of L, you can work together," he offered.

Mello looked disgusted at Near, who was placing the last few pieces in their spots.

"You expect me to work with him?! We can't even get along. No matter what I do to succeed, he does it first and I'm sick of it!" His tone and emotion grew furious.

At that moment, Near lifted up the completed puzzle, on its board and dumped it above his head. All of the pieces broke apart and fell to the floor.

"Near..." Roger said, expecting Nate to know what he was going to scold him about.

Mello inhaled and exhaled.

"Forget it," he said. "Let Near be the one who succeeds AGAIN, like always. I'm tired of this crap," he said, turning around and leaving to be free and start his own career.

"Wait, Mello-,"

"I said forget it," he rudely interrupted and then slammed the door behind him.

Near had started putting the pieces back on the board.

"Let him go. It's what L.E.K would have already said... if she was here," Near said.

"I also don't want to be L. Something tells me that it isn't right to take the name of a person who had died trying to solve the world's greatest puzzle," he said, getting up and began to leave as well, leaving the completed puzzle on the floor.

"... As you wish," Roger said letting him slip out of the offer as well. "Just be careful."

Those were the last words that Near had heard from Roger as he closed the door behind him and left Wammy's orphanage.


	23. Destruction on the roads

Death Note

Chapter 23

The question on everyone's mind has gone viral. Where was A.K? Where was she hiding? What is she planning to do? Is she really plotting for revenge or did she leave completely?

Let's remember that dreaded word "Waiting."

It can sometimes be fun to torture other people with waiting. That was what L.E.K was doing, but by now, she was boring herself.

6 days later. Assistant Killer was standing proud over the city. The warm wind blew through her hair, rippling waves into her black sweater. The city glowed a golden colour that made the sky not so threatening with its night overcome. Everything that has happened went by quickly. She couldn't help to feel sorrow deep in her heart for the past 16 days. It was like someone had died and she hadn't noticed. But the truth was someone did.

L.E.K looked at L's building from where she was standing. The Death gun's writing 'bad ass' was glowing blood red. Her hatred was strong tonight.

She looked down, off the edge of the building. Traffic was in a rush. Her temptation and annoyance grew to the point where Lexia couldn't bare it any longer.

She leaped off of the building, plummeting 30 stories to the ground and landed on the roof of a car, denting it in. The driver immediately got out, ready to complain but the moment he saw her blood red eyes and the sleek, silver gun, he ran, abandoning his car.

It wasn't her intention to steal his car, but if the keys are in it, that's the drivers fault.

She climbed in, closed the door and prepared to drive recklessly. L.E.K pulled up her hood and showed her straight, white teeth through a demonic, evil smile.

"A lesson for the parents: Never let your crazed child drive a car until they are at least 25 years old," she said aloud to herself and stepped on the gas pedal.

The car's rubber tires shrieked against the cement road and drove forward at 100 miles per hour, ramming the car in front of her. Then she backed it up and drove again, but this time, rolling completely over the other car.

She looked at her rear view mirror, at the crushed car behind her. Blood was splattered all over the broken and cracked windshield.

The cars in the lane were so tightly packed together that the next car L.E.K crushed didn't have to take the hassle of having to try and climb it first.

Car, after car, after car and she was finally in the intersection.

Cars were zipping by in front of her. She drove in and interfered, creating a collision of more cars all because of one guy stopped to make way. Finally she got into an empty lane going 160 per hour, running through all red lights until she got to the 4th set and made another turn, going onto the highway, ramming and pushing aside cars.

It didn't take very long until she was being chased by a police officer. Surprisingly, she pulled over into the shoulder and let the police officer come and knock on the tinted window.

When she scrolled it down, he was in the middle of writing a ticket, when he looked at her. Millie's gun was pointed straight at his face.

"Well Lois," she read off of the pin on his shirt. "When you're dead, you can go around telling other ghosts that you were murdered by Assistant Killer. By the way, my name is Lexia Kylone, so don't forget to write that on my ticket and I'll be sure to make the payments in no time," she said sarcastically.

"Wh- wait! Please don't kill me I have a wife and-,"

Bang!

Officer Lois was shot and killed despite his plead not to die. Like he had an option right?

Lexia put her gun back on the seat next to her and drove off, speeding once again.

3 minutes later, a helicopter was shining its light down on her while broadcasting on Sakura TV.

Soon after, 5 police cars were joining the chase 5 more had blocked the highway by parking in a straight line. The police men were out of their cars and had their hand guns out, ready to fire.

Even if people were standing in Lexia's way, it didn't stop her. She actually sped up and missed every bullet they tried to fire at her. Millie shoved the cruisers aside, damaging her two head lights. An exit was to her right, which she needed to get off at.

Now the police knew it was A.K and she was going back for L's Headquarters again. Cars were being hit and tossed aside again until she got onto a small road.

Millie was speeding through red lights and was too busy looking for cruisers through her mirror; she didn't notice that there was a wall of small shops in her way, until the last second.

Millie stepped on the brake pedal and the car came to a complete halt, but the speed that it was going at, made the car flip over and crash.

Lexia was upside down. She managed to slide out, taking her gun at the same time. Her forehead bled, crossing over her left eye. Police cars were pulling up.

A.K only had enough time to run. The Headquarters were only 4 blocks away. Some officers decided to get out and chase after her on foot, while others were still driving, trying to catch up to her. The cars were creeping up too close, Millie turned around and started running backward as she set her gun to flare mode and shot at the police cars.

Bang!

One car hit! It flipped over, on fired and then exploded.

L.E.K shot at another car, missed the first time but not the second. It veered off to the side and collided with a side street shop.

One car left, two more blocks to go.

The last car was too far behind. Millie turned back around and started to run normally. She was waiting for it to get closer.

Panting and breathing hard, after 15 second she turned around hoping it was closer this time. But it was too close.

One officer was sticking almost half his body out the window and shot, wounding her left arm. Barely a scratch. It was more of a light graze that only cause one drop to flee from the opened skin.

The police cruiser was now ahead of her. She lifted up her gun and shot another deadly flare. It caught on fire and came to a complete stop in the middle of the road, screeching and leaving tired marks behind. After a moment of passing the burning car, it exploded.

If a camera was angled to look at her in the front and the blazing scenery happening behind her, looked like an epic shot.

Finally. Only a few seconds away from invading the base again. A dark alley was coming up on her right when something extremely unexpected happened the moment she passed by it.


	24. Mello

Death Note

Chapter 24

Hands had reached out and grabbed her. One of them was covering her mouth and the other, while the other was pulling her in by wrapping around her waist.

Inside the hand that was closed around her mouth was a light cloth with chloroform (sleeping gas) sprayed on it.

Reeled into the darkness and knocked out in seconds.

When she awoke, Lexia was loosely chained to a wall. It wasn't like the straightjacket that she was tied up in, but the only difference was that this person gave her room to move at least 25 feet away from the wall.

She was sitting on the floor, leaning against the cold, concrete wall. Her bright red eyes opened and observed the area. 30 feet away, was a guy who was sitting on a stool, flipping through a play boy magazine.

She looked around and noticed that her Death gun wasn't anywhere to be seen. Millie looked on her wrist to make sure that maybe it was back in its bracelet form, but it wasn't there either.

If that gun was ever missing, it was like someone had taken away her air. Normally, if it was at home, L.E.K would trash the place looking for it, but it wasn't. Someone must have taken it. Someone that she had given permission to touch it so they wouldn't die.

Lexia began to think. There were only two people... Mello and Near.

She looked at the chains. They were spray painted black.

_The shade black... _Lexia thought.

Then she rolled her eyes and put her head against the wall.

"Mello," she said quietly.

Apparently it wasn't quiet enough.

The guard up from the magazine and noticed that she was awake.

"Well, well. If it isn't the great Assistant Killer, woken up from her beauty nap," he said getting up, rolling the magazine and stuffing it into his back pocket.

"Do you know that you are worth a fortune if we bring you in dead or alive? Imagine what we would do with all of that money... but he doesn't care about money, so that's why you are still alive and here, pinned to a wall."

He walked forward up until he got to a red line, marked on the floor, out of blood.

"By 'he,' do you mean Mello?" She asked.

"That isn't important."

"Ok, then can I at least get your name?"

"That's not important either."

"Can I guess? Is it... Ken?"

His face turned stale.

"Oh my god, am I right? Where's Barbie, Ken?" Millie joked.

"You have the audacity to make fun of my name? Your name is Lexia. That means that you're a man's defender and his first order was for you to protect the kitchen so you could make more sandwiches and be his personal slave!"

"Wow. If only you could afford a slave. You're working for my brother. That has 'desperate for money' written all over your face," she insulted back.

"Why you little shit!" He yelled and stepped over the red line. He was quickly walking towards her with his fingers in a position where he was ready to strangle her.

He reached for Lexia's neck when she speedily moved her right leg across the floor, in a semi circle, tripping him along the way. Swiftly, she grabbed the collar of his shirt and held him in up close to her face.

"Where's my gun?!"

Her eyes were burning with anger as she scrunched the bridge of her nose, revealing an annoyed and aggravated facial expression. More like the demon was awake.

"Put him down," a familiar voice sounded through the room.

Standing in a door way was Mello, dressed in skinny black jeans and a thin, tight, leather vest that exposed a little bit of his flat stomach.

L.E.K couldn't believe her eyes as they gazed upon her own brother, knowing that he was ok.

She quickly shook the dream out of her eyes and replaced it with the anger and hatred that built up inside.

Mello was holding a chocolate bar in his hand, which had a few bites taken out of it.

"Long time, no see, sister. I was wondering where you went, but then it all became obvious when I followed your path of destruction on the roads yesterday," he said.

Millie dropped Ken to the ground and stood up straight, with her hands behind her back.

"You think you can just waltz in here and still expect to call me 'sister'? You disgust me, Mihael," she insulted.

Mello couldn't figure out a way to respond to that. It was true. It took up a lot of courage to choke up the word sister in front of a mass murder.

"Then tell me why you killed L," he asked. "That's truly horrifying to kill someone who's practically your family member."

Her eyes widened with shock.

_L is dead?_

After a moment of letting the news sink in, her eyes became glossy with the tears that were beginning to weld up.

Out of nowhere, Ken stood up and shouted.

"You took my magazine!"

That disturbed her thoughts and reawakened the anger and frustration.

Like an idiot, Ken was still in the 25 foot range, trying to pick himself up off the floor.

L.E.K pulled her hands out from behind her back and tightly rolled the magazine. Then she slapped him hard, across his face with it.

Lying on the ground once again, Ken was bleeding through his nose.

"How's that for a man's defender? Would you like a sandwich now!?" She asked crumpling the book.

Mello smiled at her humour of Ken's insult earlier.

"What are you laughing at?" Millie asked darkly.

His smile disappeared. Then he ordered everyone to get out of the cell.

Back down to business.

"Why did you do it?" He asked.

"Is it true that L is dead?" She asked looking away from his eyes.

"Yes. I was under the impression that you had found out his real name and told Kira," Mello stated.

"Where's my gun?" She asked, changing the topic, before he could see her cry.

"I have it. It's really interesting too, how it killed one of my men the moment he touched it. It was surprising that he lit up in flames and turned to ash within minutes," he explained.

"You can't keep me locked up in here forever, Mello. You know I can break out of here."

"Then let me see you try," he dared.

Her smile turned evil and sharp.

She picked up one line of chains and used her strength to break them apart. She dropped them to the ground and then broke the other set from the cuffs. L.E.K was free.

Mello was astonished how strong she was for a small girl. Her arms didn't even look all that big.

"Now that you're free, why don't you come and kill me," he taunted and took a chunk off of his chocolate bar.

She began to walk toward him until she got to the point where her face was directly in front of his chest. L.E.K's bangs shaded over her eyes and her hands were crumpled into fists.

After 30 seconds, Mello smiled. He knew that she couldn't hurt him.

"What's wrong, L.E.K? Aren't you going to hurt m-?"

Her hand flattened out and slapped him across the face, hard. The impact was so great that her own hand turned red, not just one side of his face.

Mello looked stunned as he looked back at her, rubbing his own face.

"What was that for?" He asked.

Then Lexia hugged him.

"Don't be so reckless, you idiot" She let go and brushed passed him, heading for the door.


	25. Pain

Death Note

Chapter 25

Mello turned around and lunged for her arm. Immediately, she turned back around and punched him in the face. It wasn't enough to make him bleed, but to lightly bruise.

When he looked back at her, she was gone.

L.E.K walked down the halls until she came to an open, luxurious space where all of his workers hung out. The gun, in full form, was lying on the coffee table. No one was paying any attention to it, considering that it did burn one of their comrades.

She walked so casually out into the room. No one had noticed until someone had saw her holding and checking it for any scratched, marks and/or finger prints, which should not be there.

Well, obviously there was one from the dumbass who touched it, but aside from that, it was in good condition.

"Assistant Killer! She's got the gun!" Someone shouted out. They all looked at her and started to fear. L.E.K wasn't even paying attention to them. She was more concerned about the gun.

When she looked at them, they were pointing their hand guns at her.

_Just the way I like it. The smell of people's fear, _Millie thought.

Lexia pulled on her hood and became Assistant Killer. She turned her body off to the left and looked down her right arm, which was pointing directly at someone's forehead. Her figure slowly started to grip the trigger and then it happened.

A violent pulse rushed through her torso.

_A heart attack?_ She thought.

Millie pressed the button on the gun, turning it back into a bracelet and fell to her knees, holding onto her ribcage, tightly. Blood spurted out of her mouth. Her internal organs felt like they were on fire.

Mello ran down the hall and stopped in the door way, completely confused of what was happening. Then he rushed to her aid but was pushed away, immediately.

She tried to stand, slowly regaining balance and still gripping her upper body.

The exit was off to her left. Millie pushed open the doors and ran for it.

It was dark outside. The sky was a faint blue off in the distance, only because the sun was starting to rise.

Running down the empty street, L.E.K realized that where Mello's hideout was located, wasn't far from an old, abandoned mansion that the 3 siblings use to be terrified of when they were little. Now it was a substitute home for Lexia.

Just 3 blocks away, she was limping and trying to run while dripping a faint trail of blood, from her mouth, behind her.

Mello tried to chase after her, but she was already out of site.

10 minutes later, Millie was leaning against a pillar, struggling to keep the screams of pain inside. She rested her head back and left her mouth wide open, like she was gasping for air, when a small, purple flame flickered, in front of her face for an instant.

_What the hell was that? Are purple flames are burning the inside of me!?_

"Heehee. That's a good guess," came a high sounding, female voice.

She looked around to see who said that, then noticed that her silver bracelet was glowing blue.

"Haven't you realized that you are **the first holder of a death weapon?** You got screwed over by a shinigami; a person who isn't even alive anymore. How unfortunate for you, but in the future, you'll come to thank Ryuk," the voice said.

"Wh-what are you talking a-about?" L.E.K asked through her pain.

"Didn't you know that a shinigami's organs disintegrate when they first become Gods of Death? It doesn't happen pain-free, you know. Every newly born shinigami loses his or her organs differently. The type of pain is based on what your powers will be like. In your case, it's fire. Purple to be exact. But the correct term for this purple fire is spirit flames. The most important people that you have killed, like the pope for example, the greater the pain becomes, because that soul is powerful," it explained.

Millie still didn't understand. What was this "first holder" stuff supposed to mean?

"That's all I'm going to say. You're on your own from here."

The bracelet went from glowing blue, back to normal. It was like, for a moment, it was possessed by some sort of spirit that was lurking around. She wondered if that theory was correct or at least partly right.

Lexia's curious thoughts, to this whole shinigami thing, were set aside to make room for what was happening to her right now.

A huge amount of pain darted from one side of her, to another and then she let out a scream, which was able to be heard all around, if there were people on the streets at 4 o'clock in the morning.


	26. Reunion between 2 killers

Death Note

Chapter 26

"Near, all of the new soft wares, you requested, have been downloaded to all of the computers. Some files about how to use them, came attached."

"Good work, Gevanni," Nate said, playing with a deck of cards, trying to make a tower out of them.

Gevanni turned around and went back to his computer.

In the room were many computers, lined against the wall, in a form of a horse shoe. Near was in the center, on the floor. It looked like that it was going to be his new spot for working. If he ever needed a computer, he could always tell a guy to step away for him to sit down.

But for now, Near was too busy playing with his cards, lost in thought. He was about to set the last card on top, when he knocked down the wrong card, along the side, and the others came tumbling down.

He dropped the card in his hand and looked depressed. It was obvious that he had missed his siblings, but the way how the cards fell just made him think of how it resembled his family.

_Falling apart... _He thought.

"Gevanni," Near said.

He swivelled his chair around and looked at him.

"Can you pin point my sister's location?" He reached into his pocket of his white sweater and pulled out a picture of her, from the orphanage, to give to him.

He took the picture and turned around to start finding her. It took less than a minute until Gevanni turned around again, and claim to have found her.

"She's in Jerry's Ware House. It's strictly off limits because it will be demolished soon," he said.

Near got up and walked over, hovering around his worker while staring at a screen.

"I can't get visual but it's likely that she's in there."

"Thank you," Near said.

L.E.K was leaning against a pillar, sleeping. Her hand was still on top of her stomach and dry blood marked down a corner of her mouth.

She opened her eyes and started to wake up. Slight purple rims around her eyes, from lack of sleep, were starting to fade.

Millie sat up and noticed that there was no pain in her stomach, but she did feel hungry, which was unusual. She wiped away the dry blood, yawned and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. Lexia wondered what all of last night was about. How can she be hungry after all of the damage that was done to her stomach?

She pushed those painful thoughts of last night, out of her mind, stood up and started walking toward the doors. Before she pushed them open, Millie thought of where she was planning to go. Then decided that it was time to go find Light.

She pushed the doors open and bright light flooded the ware house for a moment, until the doors closed again and she was gone.

Light was in his room while Misa was in the kitchen, preparing ice tea for herself. Earlier, she had offered to make him some, but he said no.

Light was still unpacking some of his clothes and cleaned around the room, picking up any laundry, making the bed and organising the accessories on his dresser. Doing all of this took about 10 minutes. He walked over towards the only window and opened it for the nice, warm, fresh air to flow in.

"Light," Misa said, walking in with her drink in her hand. "I was watching the weather channel and it looks like that we're going to have a bad storm tonight," she informed.

Light wondered why she was telling him such useless things all of the time.

"Ok. Thanks," he said, turning around and gave a fake smile.

She left the room all cheery, thinking that Light really did love her.

He turned back to finish organizing his dresser, when he noticed that the window was closed.

_Spooky, _he thought as he went to open it again. All of the warm air rushed in again. A perfect day for a walk in the park.

All seemed so calm... until he heard a faint, soft noise behind him

"Did you close the window?" Light asked, not bothering to turn around.

There was no response.

"Say something," he said turning around and finding L.E.K sitting on his bed.

"Are you satisfied now?"

"What are talking about, Millie?" Light asked.

"Now that L's out of your way, do you really think that it's all over and you're free?" She asked.

"That was my intention."

"You're wrong," she corrected him. "Listen to my advice. Stay out of the way. Your decision was the worst mistake you could have ever made. Taking L's part is not going to be the greatest advantage that you think it is. The way I see it, it's more of a disadvantage, so keep your eyes open and be aware," Millie explained.

Misa passed by the room when she heard a voice that she was familiar with. Instead of breaking in and pointing L.E.K out, she hid behind the door way and looked in without being noticeable.

_I forgot about her! She's still trying to take my Light away from me? Lexia Kylone, you'll pay, _Misa thought, reading her name and death date above Lexia's head.

Millie pushed past Light and opened the window, getting ready to leave.

"Who are you talking about?" Light asked.

She sat on the edge with her legs hanging off the side of the building.

"My brothers," she said and jumped off.


	27. Good-Bye Mello

Death Note

Chapter 27

Misa disappeared from the door way and sat on the couch to think of when to kill Lexia. Apparently, Millie was becoming a nuisance to her. At the moment, Light had restricted her from the Death Note, unless he wanted someone dead, but the next chance that she gets, it'll be an opportunity for Lexia's death. Light handed his Death Note off to someone else, but his plan was just like the other. He told Ryuk to give it to someone who was a true Kira follower. His name is Teru Mikami, posing as Kira for a little while, but Near had already figured out that he was a fake.

Misa walked away from the door and sat on a brown, leather couch. Her drink was set on the coffee table. All that she couldn't currently think of was what appropriate death she was going to use. The whole "heart attack' thing was a little unexciting for Misa.

Light stepped out of the room and walked into the kitchen for a snack of some sort.

_Damn L.E.K! Always coming up at last minute to warn me of these things! _He thought.

It was about 4 months later until Light was faced with Near. Lexia was annoyed with how L was brought down, but then something else happened.

Mello.

L.E.K had seen it all over the past few months, how his original hideout had blown up. He got a scar on one side of his face, over lapping one eye, from the explosion. Ever since then, Mihael decided to move his new location underground, but that didn't stop Kira after Mello made a reckless move.

He used one of his men (Matt) to act as a decoy so he could kidnap Kiyomi Takada, a news reporter for Sakura TV. Unfortunately, Mello's plan didn't work out how he wanted it. Takada was being controlled by Light, at first, only for her to go along with what Mello had planned. He didn't know that the person he kidnapped was containing a piece of the Death Note.

Takada killed Mello by having him crushed between the tire of a truck and the truck itself. Then, Kira possessed her to set the entire scene on fire, killing herself in it.

A night after the tragedy, Near's crew had all gone home. Nate was up a little later than usual, finishing a dice tower. The only light was the glow from most of the computer screens. He was adding the last cube when he suddenly started talking out loud.

"It's about time you showed up," he said.

There was no response.

After a moment, Nate got up and turned around. Standing in the shadows was Lexia, looking pitiable.

Near seemed a little surprised, seeing her looking so weak. But it was obvious that Kira had practically betrayed her, turned around and stabbed, not her, but Mello in the back.

L.E.K was holding her gun in one hand and her head hung low. When she looked up at Near, she was in tears.

Surprising. An elite killer was crying over a death after she had created many, but you would be terribly upset too, if a close family member or even a really good friend were to die.

Lexia took a few steps forward and was about to drop to her knees, before Near rushed over to catch her.

Slowly, they start sitting down on the floor.

"I'm sorry Near," she said through the sobbing and dropped the gun.

It took a few minutes for her to finally calm down.

"I'm done with this twisted game of death. I don't want the name of Assistant Killer anymore," she explained.

More news that came to a surprise to Nate.

"What about Kira?"

"To hell with him," she angrily responded.

"Then what about your gun?" He asked.

"Near... I'm going to give it to you, but then I want you to give it back," she said.

He looked confused.

L.E.K explained the whole 3 day rule to him and then said that she had found out a way to break the rule. She was going to give it to him and the moment he gets it, he was going to give it back. The 3 day rule would only exist if the gun is used. However, even if you have used it, but didn't get the burning handle effect, you are able to pass it on to someone else. Once they get it, the 3 day rule won't work for them, unless they were to use it. If that person were to give it back after accepting the gun, the rule won't work, unless it is used again by the new owner. But in L.E.K's case, bearing the gun would renew her ownership; therefore, the 3 day rule would not apply.

That was her whole plan. Near decided to follow along but when she passed the gun over to him, he got a brief thought of what if he didn't give it back. After all, it did become his.

Nate shook the thought out of his head. He wasn't sinister like that. It must have been the dark energy, pulsing through the Death Gun that must have influenced him to think that way.

He handed the gun back to Millie, giving up the owner ship just as she wanted.

L.E.K was free of the rule. No more having to kill someone just so she wouldn't die herself.

He hugged him and just as she was about to say good- bye, he told her to stay and make any correction to the knowledge they have gathered about Kira.

It was a somewhat tough decision, but, after all, Light did kill L and Mello. L had gotten himself in the way, though she was sad that he died, but Mello barely did anything to make Kira kill him. Mello was their brother. It was no surprise that L.E.K wanted revenge, but now she has decided to help out Near.

Most of that night, Millie viewed over all of the information. To no shock, it was all correct, but Near had help from the old information that L had discovered. Not only that, but Lexia had secretly sent him a package consisting of the master cable that she stole from L.

With all of this help, it didn't take long until for him to figure out that Kira was Light.


	28. Big day

Death Note

Chapter 28

The next morning, Near dragged L.E.K out of bed early. He said something about "Today's the big day." Nate didn't quite specify what he meant so she kept nagging him to tell her. As they were running down the stairs to the entrance, Millie wasn't in her uniform (for once).

She was dressed in baggy, dark blue jeans, a large black T-shirt and had a white, heavy, big sweater. Of course these clothes didn't belong to her. They used to be Mello's.

Near was meaning to give them to Mihael, because he left them at the orphanage, but it was a little late for doing that favour.

The moment that she appeared in front of his employee's, they all began to question Near.

"Why the hell is Assistant Killer here!?" Lidner shouted.

"Keep your cool. She is only here to help," Nate stated.

"I couldn't help to wonder the same thing. She's a mass murder, Near, and you let her into our facilities," Gevanni said.

"Just like the rest of us she wants to get Kira out of the way."

"But she's _Assistant _Killer," Rester added.

"She's also my sister," Near stood up, now annoyed that they were picking on her.

L.E.K felt a little distant from Near's workers, not only was she dressed like some hoodlum, but because she wasn't fitting in. Obviously she couldn't blame them. After all she **was **a killer.

"We must be going," Nate said.

After those 4 words, everybody dropped the topic of her being a killer. They cleared out of the building, got into multiple, black cars and drove off to a secret location where Near had arranged to meet Light. He had also planned for someone else to be there too.

A special guest.

L.E.K and Near got into the same car. They sat in the back and he explained what his plan was to his sister.

"Oh, I see. So where is this all taking place?"

"The abandoned ware house that you were staying at," he answered

"Oh ok... Wait... How did you know where I was?" She asked sounding a little serious in her voice.

"Pin point system," Near replied.

"You creep!"

"What I can't worry to know where my sister is hiding?"

L.E.K rolled her eyes. She turned her attention to outside. The clouds were dark and rain was pouring. It was just like the day L had brought them back to Wammy's House for orphans, just to keep them safe.

She turned back to Near. He was wearing a mask that looked like the face of L's on one of his rubber finger puppets.

"Why are you wearing that?" She asked looking completely clueless.

"Just for precaution. When L #2 arrives, it's likely that he has seen everyone's faces, accept for mine."

"Near, you only want to wear that mask just for the hell of it, don't you?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Mostly," he admitted.

She wanted to tell him that Light didn't have the shinigami eyes, but he could have still made the exchange at the last minute, when she wasn't there, but there was no knowing for sure, so she couldn't tell him in advance. Besides, he did have the right idea of covering his face in case Misa was going to show up.

10 minutes later, all of them pull up at the ware house.

Near was the first to sit on the floor and pull out finger puppets that he stowed away in his pant pockets.

Millie sighed to the child, which was still sitting before her, playing with his toys.

"Near, you'll never change, will you?" Lexia asked.

He looked up at her.

"It's good to relieve stress with the things you love," he said.

L.E.K just played along and sat down next to him as his workers stood tall, towering behind the kids. They were all dressed in black tuxedos, including one woman.

She reached over into his little area of imagination, and took a finger puppet that looked like her, dressed in her uniform.

Near looked at her, with his mask propped up on top of his head. He looked annoyed with how she interfered his imagination time.

Millie stuck the puppet on her index finger and held it up in front of her, with the face looking at Near's.

"Really? You made one that looks like me?" She asked looking more disgusted then before.

"Yes. I needed that to be a model of you."

L.E.K turned the puppet around, towards her, and then back at him.

"There's A.K written across my stomach," she complained with a smile on her face.

Nate snatched the puppet from her and put it back to where it was place before she nabbed it.

"Stop making fun of my working stuff," he said.

"You mean toys? And I don't look like a piece of rubber."

"Well this piece of rubber isn't complaining. Come to think of it, it never talks, so I like this L.E.K better."

"That's mean," she said giving him a nudge.

Near was about to nudge her back until he heard footsteps echoing through the ware house. It was Light.

Quickly, he pulled his mask back on and stared at the metal door.

It slowly started to open, with the irritating screeches that it made from the rusty hinges.


	29. X-Kira

Death Note

Chapter 29

Light and some of his workers walked in.

Near looked up at him.

L.E.K could tell that Light hated how he was wearing a mask, shaped to look like L.

For a moment, all was silent. The only thing making noise was that wretched fan built into the wall.

"Hey, does anyone else realize that he's the only one wearing a mask? He goes around accusing people of being Kira, when the truth is that he's only protecting his own identity instead of the others around him," Matsuda pointed out.

Near explained why he had the mask on and then said that he would be wearing it for 30 minutes so he could make sure that no one was being controlled.

Light's eyes looked over to L.E.K. It turns out he didn't know it was her. She was standing with the hood on, shadowing over her blue hair and red eyes. The sweater was zipped up and her hands in the pockets.

Light turned away, trying to pay no attention to, what he thought was some thug that Near had hired.

"What? You're going to wait and see if we die?!" Matsuda exclaimed.

Nate didn't answer.

Silence sounded through the room. Rain was pelting on the windows, water was dripping from the ceiling, into a small puddle, and that damn fan was making rusting noises, in sync with the seconds that was ticking aloud from Light's silver watch.

All of this time that was going by, made Light realize that Near was waiting for someone.

Finally 30 minutes went by and someone had pointed it out.

"Very well. Everyone seems to be safe. I'll remove my mask now," he said and untied a knot from the back and took the mask off.

Light still wondered why he was being so patient for nothing.

"What's wrong Near? You're quiet. Are you still waiting for something?" he asked.

"Waiting... That's an excellent choice of words," he responded, moving a finger puppet, which was supposed to look like kira. "Yes. I am waiting for the arrival of something that will solve everything once and for all."

"Someone else is supposed to clear this up?" Someone mumbled.

"He'll be here soon. It's only a matter of time. There's only one entrance to get inside this building and the only way is by opening that door," Near gestured to the red metal door on the right.

"When the moment comes, he'll walk in through that door or at the very least, open it a crack and peek through."

"Who is this person anyway?" Matsuda continued to blurt out things that he should keep to himself.

"X-Kira. The one who is currently using the note book and killing people on the real Kira's behalf. He's bound to come here and bring the note book with him. Then, he'll see me and write down my real name, or rather, he'll write down the names of everyone here who knows about the Death Note, and kill them," Near explained.

Everyone gasped.

"You just expect for us to sit here and let him come in and kill us?" Matsuda exclaimed.

"That's correct."

"That's crazy!" Someone shouted.

"He's already here!" Someone else called out.

L.E.K and all of the others turned their attention to the red door.

It was true. All that anyone can here was the sound of a mad person, scribbling down names while saying the word "delete" over and over again.

Matsuda pulled out his gun and was about to fire, when someone from Near's team pointed his gun at him.

"It'll be fine. Everyone won't die. I modified the note book. We took repossession of the note book and replace the pages. The person behind the door has been doing the killings for Kira. He has also been using exactly one page every day. Based on that, we replaced the page that he would be using today including all of the other pages, that he would use in the future, so that no one else will die," Near explained.

Finally X-Kira was done writing names.

"My guess is, in roughly 40 seconds, he will look in to see of anyone has died yet. That's when we will restrain him and seize the note book. Whoever's name hasn't been written down, must be Kira," Near concluded.

Everyone looked astonished by his amazing plan.

Light has formed a dark smile across his face, like he had thought he had countered Near's plan.

"You there, outside." Light addressed. "Have you finished writing all the names in the note book?"

"Yes... I've written them," X- Kira answered.

"Something doesn't make sense. Why would he answer you so quickly and honestly?" Nate asked.

"Who knows? Maybe he just honest, or confident to succeed, or maybe has seen through your brilliant plan," Light suggested while trying not to laugh.

"Teru Mikami. Won't you please come in and join us?" Near offered. "I already know that you were the one who was judging and executing people for Kira. If you have already written down our names, then there shouldn't be anything to be afraid of. You can come right on in."

"Teru Mikami, is it? He's right. You can come on in. There's nothing to be afraid of," Light followed along with Near, just waiting to get this stupid meeting over and done with.

Mikami seemed happy to hear Light's voice. In his opinion, Light was god.

He poked his fingers in, gripped the side of the door and pushed it open.

"How many seconds has it been since you wrote down the first name?" Light asked.

Mikami looked at his watch and began to count along with each tick his watch made, starting from 30 seconds and upward.

"31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39...!"

"Well, Near, looks like I win," Light said aloud.

"40!" Mikami ended off.

**Note: **The next chapter contains spoilers of the last episode of Death Note. If you haven't seen it, I highly recommend that you watch it before continuing onto the next chapter.

**Arctic Light**


	30. Kira's final words

Death Note

Chapter 30

A few seconds had gone by, after the countdown. Everyone was bracing themselves, preparing for a heart attack that never came. Then looked up stunned to see that they haven't died yet.

Millie obviously knew that they wouldn't die, along with Near.

"We're... still alive. It's been over a minute and we still haven't died," Matsuda said in a calm and relieving voice.

Light and Mikami looked wide-eyed and surprised.

"Didn't I already tell you all that no one was going to die?" Near assured.

"B- But why!? Why won't they die!?" Mikami shouted.

Light's breathing had a quivering sound every time he inhaled and exhaled.

"God! I did everything you told me!" He shouted at Light.

"Arrest him!" Near commanded as Gevanni and Rester went after him with handcuffs.

Mikami dropped the Death Note as he struggled to break free of their grasp.

Gevanni picked up the note book and handed it to Near.

He held up the book, flipped open to the page where everyone's names were scribbled down. Everyone's, except Light Yagami's and L.E.K's. Millie had a reason, because her hood was covering her eyes. Also, it would have been likely that he told Mikami not to write her name, for she used to be a use to Light. But Near already knew that she was Assistant Killer and didn't say anything about it.

"Like I said before, everyone's names had been written down. I can confirm that the first 4 are the real names that belong to my team. If you can see, Light's name hasn't been written down." He turned to Light. "If that weren't enough, Mikami also addressed you as God, a few seconds ago," Near explained.

At first, L.E.K noticed that Light began to tremble and then decided to frame Nate instead.

"It's a trap!" He screamed. "This whole thing is a set up! This has been Near's plan to frame me! Isn't it a little odd that no one died after having their name written in the note book!? This proves that it's a trap!"

Sweat was running down the side of his face and his voice was now noticeably quivering with fear.

"I believe I told you that no one would die because I modified the note book," he corrected him.

"No! That can't be..." He looked over towards Teru Mikami. "This is a set up! I don't know this guy!"

Teru look upset the moment he heard those words.

Someone walked up behind Light and put one hand on his shoulder.

"Light," he said. "You know that Near has won. It's so late to deny. We also heard you say 'looks like I win.' How much more of a confession do we need?"

He looked down, pathetically, like it was true.

Someone, from Near's team, walked over and tried to handcuff him, but the moment the silver rings touch his wrist, Light snapped, pushed him away and tried to run for it, tripping over his own two feet and landing hard on his face. But it didn't stop him from getting up and pressing himself up, against the wall.

"Just a moment ago, you proclaimed your victory, expecting us all to die, and to tell the truth, you might have actually won and I would've lost. We ended up doing exactly what you had expected us to do, and altered the fake note book into Mikami's possession. However, when I said that we've modified the note book, I was in fact, referring the real note book as well as the fake. We only switched part of the fake note book, but as for the real one, we replace the entire thing," Near explained as he reached into his white, V-neck shirt and pulled out another Death Note.

"This note book here is actually the real one."

"No!" Light exclaimed. "Impossible!"

"We used the same kind of pen that Mikami used, copied his handwriting perfectly and made the inside and the outside of the fake exactly like the original. Gevanni was able to do this in a single night. Of course, since I touched the real Death Note before coming, I've been able to see the shinigami, as well."

Ryuk sounded surprised.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, shinigami. I'm Near," he introduced himself.

He chuckled.

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Ryuk," he said, standing in the back of the ware house.

Near observed the real note book.

"Some of the edges, of this note book, are torn. Tell me, is it possible to still kill someone if there name is written on a ripped off piece of paper?" Nate asked.

"Oh yeah, of course they would," Ryuk responded.

"I thought so." He turned to Light. "It is likely that you were able to use that to your advantage. I wonder how many times you have deceived us with this, and how many people you've killed. Light Yagami... you... are Kira. This was all thanks to Mello and L.E.K. I believe if I've explained this much, you will begin to understand. I bet they knew in their hearts that working by ourselves; neither of us would be able to obtain our goal and surpass our mentor, L. But together we can stand with L! Together we can surpass L! And now, acting as one, we faced the Kira, who defeated L, and with solid evidence, beat him at his own game! Let's see how you try and talk yourself out of this one... if you can," Near challenged as he had 4 finger puppets of his family members, on his fingers.

L.E.K wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he had sounded, but kept it inside, because Near had a point.

Light's eyes were wider than ever and his teeth were grinding together.

It was a moment of quietness and then he started to laugh demonically.

_Light had completely lost his mind! _L.E.K thought, looking up at him, revealing both eyes for a second and then hiding them again.

He laughed for a few seconds until his heart was content. Then he dropped his head down and stopped.

"That's right... I am Kira. And what can you do? Kill me right here? Since Kira's appearance, wars had stopped and global crime rates had dropped over 70%. But it's not enough! This world is still rotten! I knew that killing people was a crime, but there was no other way! The world had to be fixed and that purpose was only given to me! Only I could do it... who else could have done it and come this far!? The only one who could create a new world... was me," Light stated.

"No! You're just a murderer, Light Yagami, and this note book is the deadliest weapon of mass murder in the history of mankind. You yield it to the power of the shinigami and the note book. You have confused yourself with a god, but in the end, you nothing more than a crazy serial killer. That's all you ever were," he corrected Light as he picked up the Kira finger puppet and squished it between his fingers.

"Nothing more and nothing less," he concluded.

At first, Light couldn't think of a response and then decided to bend the topic a little.

"Near... here's some food for thought. That note book you have and the one Aizawa had brought from the Japanese Taskforce Head Quarters... are they both real?"

Near looked confused.

_What is he up to? _He thought.

"At the moment, I only know where the real note book is. If you truly want to defeat Kira, as well as test the note book that Aizawa is carrying, I guess that you're either gonna have to write down my name or Mikami's," he said turning around and walking farther away, with his back turned.

Near felt challenged.

"It's the only way to see if it real..." Light added as he stopped waking and began to pull a button on his watch 3 times.

"... Or fake!?" He yelled as a little slot with a hidden piece of the Death Note, came out. He reached into his pocket and quickly pulled out a pen to write a name.

Suddenly, Matsuda pulled out his gun and shot Light's hand. Blood flew everywhere.

"Matsuda, you idiot! Who the hell do you think you're shooting at!? Don't screw with me!" Light screamed.

"What was it all for then? What about your Dad? What the hell did he die for?!" He demanded, keeping his gun pointed at Light.

"My Dad? Matsuda, in this world, all of the earnest people, like him, who fight for justice, they always lose. You want a world like that were people like him are made to be fools?! I know you understand, so kill the others! Shoot them!" Light demanded.

"You led your own father to his death. And now he's gone, you call him a fool?"

Light didn't answer. He had a piece of the Death Note in his hand. Quickly, with his own blood dripping off of his hand, Light started to wipe down the rest of Nate River's name, with the tip of his finger, but was unsuccessful when Matsuda shot him 3 more times in the shoulder.

Light fell to the ground, into a puddle, dropping the piece of paper.

Matsuda rushed up to Light, reloading his gun.

"I'll kill him," He said.

"I'll kill him! He has to die!"

He was about to shoot Light in the face when people came out and pulled him away, making Matsuda misfire into the cement, a few inches away from his eye.

On the inside, Millie's hopes had grew, expecting him to be shot in the face, but she got worked up about nothing.

Light struggled to move but the pain was too unbearable, that he just collapsed into another puddle.

Mikami, watching from the sidelines, felt miserable, watching god being brought to his knees. He felt like it was his entire fault.

"Mikami! What are you waiting for? Write down their names!" He shouted.

Light began to call out for Misa, L.E.K and Takada, wishing that they were there to help him out. Even though Lexia was there, there was no way in hell that she would ever help him out. She'd rather be a bystander than help a mass murder who killed her brother.

_Someone... what do I do now? _Light wondered with sorrow.

With a stroke of evil luck, Mikami somehow found something to stab himself with. Light rolled over and looked at the blood spurting out of his chest, as he screamed from the pain of suicide.

At that moment, Light got up and limped out of the ware house, leaving a trail of blood behind him.

Matsuda pointed him out and the others tried to run after him, but Near stopped them.

"It's unlikely that he has anymore pieces of the note book and with the looks of those wounds, Light's not going to get very far. He'll stop running soon even if we leave him alone," he said holding up the blood cover piece of paper that Light tried to write Near's real name on.

"I'm not going to follow your orders," Aizawa said.

Nate seemed surprised.

"Very well then," he said grabbing a piece of his hear and twirling it around his finger. "I'll leave it up to you."

Everyone left the ware house to go chase Light down. Everyone except L.E.K and Near.

L.E.K pulled her hood off, letting her blue hair stick up like it always did.

"That was certainly an interesting site to see. Such conflict," Millie said like a review to an action movie she had just watched.

"I'm still getting over the idea that you're not disgusted by all of the blood, but I shouldn't be surprised," he said, getting up and stretching his legs.

"Did you also notice that Ryuk flew through the ceiling?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess he wrote Mikami's name in his own book and killed him so Light could get away," Near stated.

"Wrong theory," she corrected him.

Near turned around and looked at her.

She pulled out a slip of paper, half the size of a regular piece of paper, from the Death Note, and handed it to him.

There was only one name written on it. Teru Mikami. The death was specified as suicide. It said that he found a piece of broken glass on the floor and stabbed himself with it.

Near looked concerned.

"I'm sorry, brother. Old habits die hard, but don't worry. Light will die. Ryuk has that under control," she said trying to force a small smile, considering that he wasn't happy with how she had killed someone again.


	31. The end of the dark age

Death Note

Chapter 31

Near sighed. Mikami was going to die anyways. He was on a death penalty after help Kira murder people.

"So what's going to happen now?" L.E.K asked.

"I was thinking the exact same thing. We can work together but as separate detectives," Near offered.

Millie liked the sound of that. After all she was good at lying about her name.

"Sounds good enough to me," she said.

They walked outside of the ware house. Some of the police officers were standing outside. The sun was shining and the ground was just starting to dry up. Unfortunately, this sun would only last for a couple more hours, but it was good to see a beautiful golden sunset, reflecting off and creating gold rims on clouds that were starting to disappear.

"Hey, Near."

"Hmm?"

"Why did you release Misa even though you knew she was the second Kira?" Millie asked.

"I had one of the note books and Light had the other. Remember when he mentioned that he hid it somewhere?"

"But maybe she knows where it is."

That statement got him thinking.

"Well. I guess we could track her down and see if she knows where it is," he said.

L.E.K nodded.

_I wonder what cases we'll take on in the future, _Millie thought.


	32. A new leaf, not so turned over

Death Note

Chapter 32

Misa.

The only person's whose life became a living hell the moment she fell for Light.  
Misa was currently being tracked by police all over the world. Everyone believed that she knew where the Death Note was.

6 months after the down fall of Kira.

They found his body in a power plant, lying on the stairs. It looked like he had attempted to climb them but was unsuccessful when the hands of death took him away.  
Soon the death of Kira was broadcasted all over the world and that was all people have ever talked about.

L.E.K and Near were now working together, but went on different missions, but the main mission for them was to find Misa.

Lexia approached a door and knocked on it.  
She was wearing light brown uggs and short jean shorts and a jean jacket. Under the jacket was a dark grey crop top. She was also holding a sledge hammer.

No one answered.  
After waiting a couple of minutes, Millie twisted the knob, impatiently.  
Referring back to that word she hates the most. Waiting.

_Of course it's locked. S_he thought as she used the sledge hammer, broke the knob off of the wooden door and entered.

The apartment was a mess. It like someone had already broke in and tried to rob the place. L.E.K walked around, checking the place for Misa. 15 minutes of checking all hiding places, she was nowhere to be found.

"Damn," Millie said to herself and crouched down.

At that moment, a light burning pain started darting through her stomach. It has been doing that for the past couple of months. Fortunately, the pain was easing each time it hurt her.

Millie started to think back to when her Death gun told her something about becoming a shinigami. It was so hard to hear over the sound of blood spurting out of her mouth, at the time.

The pain disappeared and she got back up again.

After investigating the apartment, the only thing that she absolutely knew about Misa was that she had loved Light. The only pictures around were only Light and sometimes, she would be in the photos.

L.E.K walked over to a small table, where it displayed a lamp, a phone and a picture.

She picked it up.

"Light Yagami... Good riddance..." She said.

After a moment of looking at him, she threw the picture across the room. The moment it hit the wall, it shattered.

_There's nothing but shit to investigate here, _Lexia thought and walked out of the apartment, bearing no trace of where Misa Amane could have gone, she went back home to Near.

"There have been 5 deaths so far this week. Could it mean that Misa is taunting you?" Matsuda asked.

"It means that she-,"

"Is an idiot, weak and a coward," Lexia said, walking into Head Quarters and interrupting Near's statement.

He seemed happy to see her.

"Did you find anything? Did you find her?" He asked.

"No. She picked up and fled. My guess is, she is aiming to board a flight to another county," Millie said as she pulled out a chair, from under a computer desk, and sat down.

"It's unlikely that she'll get past the boarder. Not unless we double security," Gevanni added.

"But even then, there are still ways to escape," Nate added.

All of the workers were sitting at their computers with their chairs turned around, facing Near who was sitting in the middle of the room, playing with a train set.

"Well... at least we know it's Misa on the run and she has a Death Note. We also know what she looks like and alerted all countries. All we have to do is pin point her... right?" Lexia asked.

"We tried. Just like you, she's, somehow, avoiding satellites and tracking systems," Matsuda said.

"All that we need to think is if we were her, where would we go?" Millie asked, expecting to hear everyone's opinion.  
But her thoughts on that statement were too good to be true. No one had a clue.

"She's a crazy chick. Trying to think what it's like in her mind is a scary place to be," someone pointed out.

L.E.K looked at the clock on the corner of her computer screen. The numbers read 11:17 pm.

"Maybe we would have a better chance at finding her tomorrow. I think it's time for us to get some rest," she said.

"She's right," Near agreed.

One by one, the police officers packed up and left while saying "good- bye" and "see you tomorrow."

They were alone. Near went to bed and L.E.K... Well... I wouldn't say she changed much. Every night she would sneak out in her black uniform. Of course, not to go out and kill...

At least not with her gun.


	33. Robbery

Death Note

Chapter 33

The next morning, Lexia was stripping her clothes off of her body, getting ready to go into the shower. She looked at her T-shirt. It was covered in blood.

"Shit," Millie said, quietly, to herself.

She folded up the shirt and set it down on the counter, with the rest of her clothes.

Lexia looked at herself in the mirror. Dry blood was smeared all over her face. She turned away and into the shower. The warm water, poured onto her body and the blood stains started to disappear.  
Lexia's blue hair, which usually stuck up, was completely straight and drenched. Her red eyes were closed as she stood still to think. There was only one thing on her mind.

Last night.

A street gang of 4 had cornered her and they started to beat her down. Lexia had enough and before she knew it, everything lit up purple.

She pushed the memory away.  
Millie turned the handle, controlling the water, off and stepped out. A neatly folded, white towel was laid out on the counter.  
She picked it up, dried her body and then started rubbing her head with it.  
Quickly, L.E.K got dressed and wringed the last few drops of water out of her hair.

Just as she was about to open the door and leave, Lexia looked at herself in the mirror.

_The eyes of a killer, _Millie thought to herself.

Looking at the red iris just reminded her of last night...

Lexia was walking down the street at 4 in the morning, looking for trouble. In her pocket was a switchblade knife.  
It wasn't until moments later; she was inside some old condemned building (that some guys would call a hang out), pinned to a wall, preparing to be raped. No. Lexia was stronger than a bunch of amateurs.

L.E.K freed one hand and punched the guy in the face, breaking his nose. That's all that it took to make him very mad. He came back and punched her in the stomach. Once she was hunched forward, the buff man used his fist and punched her back, nearly fracturing the spine. The other bystanders decided to join in on the fun.

Lexia fell to the ground and was repeatedly kicked hard. I guess it was what she would expect when trying to interfere with the things that she shouldn't.

Finally. It was about time Lexia fought back. Out of all the pain, something inside her snapped. Millie's eyes glowed red and purple flames engulfed her entire body, burning the gangbangers. After they got their distance from her, Lexia got back on her feet. The flames were gone, except for two, which were somehow fuelled by nothing. They were located on both sides of her head, above her bangs. They also swirled like souls.

Lexia released her Death gun, setting it to a flare mode. She stood back up onto her feet and blood dripped down from her forehead.  
She pointed the gun directly at them. Hatred visibly ran through the weapon as small sparks flashed around Millie's arm and the steel gun that was clutched between her fingers.

A sharp smile formed across her face and her eyes were shadowed by her bangs. She pressed the trigger of the gun and the next thing Lexia knew, blood was all over her clothes, her face, the floor, walls, and even the ceiling.

Nothing but split open, dead bodies was lying around. There wasn't even any skin to be scene.

_Shit! _She thought angrily, now aware that she was back under the 3 day rule.

"What do I tell Near?" Millie asked herself.

The purple flames disappeared and most of the rage vanished as well. It was like that L.E.K wasn't even aware of what had just happened.

Millie snapped out of her thoughts. She was still staring at herself through the mirror for the past few minutes. She walked out of the bathroom, down the hall and into her bedroom.  
The first thing she did when she entered, Lexia fell onto her bed, on her stomach, and fell asleep without bothering to change her clothes. As for the shirt covered in blood, she ripped it up and burned each piece in the bathroom sink. Nothing was remaining after the ashes were washed away, carried through the pipes.

Around 3:23 PM, there was a robbery at a bank. Lexia snuck out of work to investigate the thieves and how they were set up. Carefully, she examined the inside of the building without being caught. All of the hostages were strapped to bombs. One of the criminals was holding a button that would detonate them if he presses it. She guessed that he was probably the leader of the entire robbery.

Each of them were holding black assault rifles and wearing black ski masks over their faces. Common, typical criminals.

Lexia was viewing them from a window. All of the information she needed about them was complete. Only one plan had come to her mind. Break in and kill them.

Millie pulled over her hood of her regular uniform, withdrew her Death gun and used it to smash the glass of the window. The noise had seemed to attract everyone's attention.  
She slipped through the opening and landed on the polished floor, with both feet. All of the criminals pointed their guns but didn't shoot.  
The leader of the gang didn't seem to be surprised.

"Well, well, if it isn't our good friend, Assistant Killer. How are you doing? We've been expecting you," he said.

"Fuck you," she responded and shot him.

His workers tried to shoot her with their guns, but Millie moved out of the way before any of them could hit her.

As she ran around them, Lexia fired more bullets. Each one of them went to good use until there were no more people to shoot at.  
A pool of blood covered the floor. The hostages seemed terrified, disgusted and some even threw up.

Lexia walked over and started untying the bombs. When she got to a little boy, he seemed thankful that she was there.

"Thank you for saving us," he said.

She looked up at him. He was the first person to ever see her eyes.  
The eyes of a killer.  
Of course he knew that the moment he saw them, but took it as the sign of a hero.

Millie looked back down at the knots and faintly smiled.

"I thought you would be scared," she said, working her way to the second knot.

"Me? No! You're my hero. I wish I could go around and put a stop to crime..."

"No you don't."

He looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Someone said this to me. 'You can either die a hero or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.' You're sweet but if you look up to me, then you're not going to become anything but bad."

She turned away.

_It's already happening to me._

Out of nowhere, the kid in front of her screams.

"Look out! Behind you!"

At that moment, everything seemed to move slowly. Lexia turned her head. Her hair whipped along with the motion and her red eyes glistened like the new blood that was going to fall onto the floor.


	34. Death to the hero

Death Note

Chapter 34

A criminal was still alive, but he wasn't going to be for very long, due to the amount of blood that had poured out of his body. His bloody hand was in the air and a gun was clutched between his fingers. He had fired a silver bullet by the time she turned around.

Lexia didn't have enough time to move.

The next thing that the little boy knew, blood was splattered all over his face.

L.E.K looked back at him. He wasn't hurt... Then how did the blood get there?

It took her a few seconds to realize that she was hit through the heart.

"Damn..." she said and fell to the ground.

The little boy began to scream and cry at the same time.  
Lexia could hear him, but it was muffled by the sound of an irritating, ringing noise in her head. Everything was going blurry and darkness started to close in as the ringing and the screaming went silent.

_This is the end, _she thought as a tear slipped away from her eye. _I'm sorry Near._

Her eyes slowly closed.

The hostages started to swarm around Millie, trying to aid her fading soul.  
What do you know? Lexia was a hero trying to save people. Unfortunately, died before she even knew it, and considered herself as a bad person.

Police officers broke in with loaded guns. They noticed that the robbery was over and helped the injured people.  
The ambulances arrive shortly after and L.E.K was place into one of them along with the dead criminals. Her body was brought to the hospital and Lexia was identified after being deemed dead. Near got the call right away.  
He put the phone down, walked over to his set of finger puppets and knocked over the one that looked like her.

"That makes 3," he said looking at the other puppets that had been knocked over before.

"Are you ok, sir?" One worker asked.

"... As a matter of fact... yes. Yes I am," he said giving a half-hearted smile.

No he wasn't. Near is now facing the pressure of being the last one. It seems like a year ago when his life use to be happy. Of course with the sadness of being alone drowned his heart, Near left it. He couldn't have it bothering his work.

"Uh- um... Ok," he said walking away, feeling concerned for his boss.

"I wonder what she is doing now," Nate said to himself as he sat in front a huge tower, in the middle of the room, made out of colourful, wooden blocks. Most of them were different shapes.

His employees couldn't help to think that he was suffering inside and only talked about it on their breaks. It isn't good to bottle up emotions. Even the world's new, greatest detective knew that, but they decided not to interfere because it could cause him more pain.

Near was looking at one blue block, clutched in his hand.  
Blue.  
The colour of L.E.K's hair swaying around in the warm wind of summer.

It was back when she was 8, Near was 9 and Mello was 10.

The sky had only a few white clouds moving in one direction. These were the clouds that kids loved to make shapes out of.

L.E.K was standing on the edge of a grassy, green cliff. 50 feet down was a beautiful bed of flowers, taking up the whole field below. She had a purple flower in one hand and the other had a pink ribbon caught between her fingers. The hand with the ribbon hung down at her side. She enjoyed the breeze and the sound of a large willow's leaves rustling nearby.

Lexia wanted to embrace the feeling of summer before she was plunged into the dark days of a cold winter.

Behind her, Mello was sitting on a log under the shade of the large tree, watching over them while eating a chocolate bar. Near was moving through the tall grass, which reached up to his knees, pulling some of the blades of grass out of the ground, when he noticed her looking down the cliff.

"What are you doing?" he called out, running towards her, still holding long pieces of the meadow.

Lexia turned around and shrugged.

Finally he reached her, a little short of breath from leaping through.

He looked over the side of the cliff.

"I wonder who planted those," he said.

"It must have taken forever to do that," she added.

Nate looked at her hand and saw the flower.

"Where did you find that?" he asked.

"I don't know. I just skipped it up on the way here," she answered.

"Do you think that we should be getting back to Wammy's?"

L.E.K nodded and began to walk back with Near at her side.

Shortly after, Mello joined into their conversation on their way back to Wammy's house.

"Do you think that L will like us?" She asked.

"Are you still worrying about him coming tomorrow?" Mello wondered.

"A little," she said.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine," Near added.

"Well I did hear that he rejected many other kids," Mihael joked.

"Huh!?"

He began to laugh.

"You're too easy to fool," he said.

Lexia's face turned pink.

"That's not funny," Millie said in slight frustration because of how gullible she can be.

"Lighten up, will ya? We are going to be his successors, no matter what," Nate said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah... I guess."

Lexia started to think about the dark secret that she had been keeping from her two best friends since the day they met. She had been trying to work up the courage to tell them, but the thought of what they would think, scared her.  
Lexia never had friends, especially ones that considered of her as their sister.

They came to a road, and across from it was the orphanage.

"Race you there!" Lexia shouted and ran across.

"Hey!"

"That's not fair!" They shouted, running after her.

Life was so happy. Now it had become a living hell for everyone, all because of Kira and the Death gun. Near had never thought about what it would be like if his sibling vanished in the future. Just like L.E.K's secret about the Death gun, he was afraid.


	35. Too much to believe

Death Note

Chapter 35

_The ground is so cold and dusty. There is no wind... maybe not on this day. The sky is clouded like a storm was coming, but never came. Bones and whole skeletons were lying on the ground. Where am I?_

Lexia's eyes opened. She was lying on the grey ground and wearing a grey dress with some small holes around the rim, like she was wearing a used piece of cloth that was wrapped around her. The dress had no sleeves or straps.

Millie sat up as both purple flames flickered above her head. Pain in her back darted between both of her shoulder blades. She put one hand on her upper back and felt something unusual. Feathers.

L.E.K stood up, in a panic, and tried to look over her shoulder. Black wings, still covered in blood, were sticking out of her back.  
Dry blood marked down to the center of her back. Where she was lying unconscious before, there was also a pool of dry blood.

Lexia looked around and noticed large monsters walking around in the far distance. Her eyes widened. L.E.K stumbled backwards and stripped over a rock. At least she thought it was a rock.

A large, light grey shinigami camouflaged himself for a nap. She woke him up by tripping over the shinigami's foot and landed on his stomach.

Dust fell as he sat up, feeling annoyed and groggy. What scared Lexia the most was how scary and flat he was.

"Who dares disturb me?" The shinigami grunted with rage, looking around and then down at her. His body was like a card and his head looked like a ram's skull. The shinigami's skinny arms reached over and picked Millie up by the back of her tattered dress.

"I- I'm sorry for waking you up! Please don't eat me," she begged.

"Do you just walk around, stumblin' onto a sleeping shinigami for fun? How would you feel in I was trippin' over you while you were sleepin'? How would you feel if I was pullin' on your win' and naggin' you to wake up, huh?" The god of death asked angrily.

"Do you ever pronounce the G?" She asked, not showing a shred of respect to his statements.

"Do you want to die?" He asked.

Millie looked around.

"I thought I was already dead," she replied.

"Oh, I see. You're new to the realm, aren't ya? Well it looks like you need to be taught a lesson, little miss," he said, walking over to the edge of a steep cliff and hung her over it.

Lexia held her knees up in a tuck position and looked down at the far drop.

"You may not die, but I know that you will be in some serious pain by the time you're pickin' yourself up off that ground. Obviously, you still can't fly, and your win' span isn't even big enough to even try," he said.

"Can't settle this like civil... nice monsters?" She asked.

For a moment, the greyish white shinigami looked at her sternly, and then started to laugh.

Lexia stared at him with a quizzical look on her face, wondering what was so funny about her statement.

"Nice?! You're a real joke, kid. See all of the shinigami?" He asked, turning her around to the wondrous beings, walking around below.

"They are anythin' but nice. I would say... we're cheap, selfish, crude gods who don't care for one another."

He turned her back towards his ram looking, skull face.

"It sucks that you have become one, especially makin' the change from human to a god of death. That's rare, kid," he said.

"Does that mean you'll put me down instead of dropping me?" She asked with a hopeful hint in her voice.

"Hell no," he said and dropped Mille without giving her a chance to persuade him.

As Lexia fell, fear ran through her, cutting her scream when she needed it the most. She was really close to the wall and managed to scrape herself on it.  
That's when her pain gave her a simple idea to grab it.

L.E.K casted out her arm and tried to grab the first ledge, but her hand slipped, giving her a long, thick cut across the palm.

She knew that she only had a few stories left to go until all bones in her body were shattered.

Millie reached out again, losing grip on a number of rocks; at the same time, they slowed her down. Finally, she grabbed a hold of a ledge and held on. Too much, scary thrill ran through her, making her small body tremble.

Lexia looked down, over her shoulder. There was still a long way to fall. The platform, she was holding onto, was big enough for her to sit on.

Carefully, Millie lifted herself up, struggling from the amount of pain pulsing between both shoulder blades. The wounds on her back began to split open, creating more pain and losing her balance, pushing her back down to a hanging position.

L.E.K bit her lip and shut her eyes for a moment, then started to lift herself back up.

Warm blood quickly turned cold as it ran down her back. Her nails dug into the rock and finally lugged herself up and onto the ledge.

_I'll kick that bastard's ass... eventually, _Millie thought, leaning her head against the rock wall as she panted from fear and closed her eyes.

Her breathing became slow as she started to fall into the hands of sleep, hoping the pain would be gone when she woke up.


	36. Shinigami realm

Death Note

Chapter 36

A few hours later, Lexia woke up. The pain of her wings was reduced, but a small pinching feeling struck through the new bones. The black feathers were ruffled, messy and still tinted red from the stains of blood.

Lexia sat on her knees and moved closer to the edge.

_Now I know how a princess feels being in a locked tower, _she thought.

"How am I gonna get down? Let my hair loose and see if it touches the ground?" She said to herself, touching her short blue hair that stuck up on its own.

L.E.K swung her legs over the edge when something caught the corner of her eye.A long, thin string with, at the end, a crescent shaped tip. It also had a very sharp edge like it is meant to be a knife of some sort.

She picked it up and started to tug on the string and then she felt a sharp pain in her lower spinal cord. After a moment she realized that it was a tail.  
Her tail.

This new discovery wasn't all that surprising, considering that she didn't know how many more changes she'll go through.

She casted her tail aside and started to admire the view of the lifeless, grey realm. All of the other shinigami walking on the ground looked like ants, standing on 2 or more legs, in a slouching, lanky position. Every one of them was different in every way. There wasn't a single pair of shinigami who looked identical.

After 10 minutes, Millie stood up and walked around on the small platform, to stretch her legs. But, little did she know, it wasn't such a good idea after hearing the sound of rock breaking and giving away.

Lexia froze. She looked behind her, without moving her feet, to see a large fissure splitting between the cliff wall and the rock. The sound of dirt falling beneath scared her.

After a moment, everything stopped. Lexia was relieved, at least on those minutes.

All of a sudden, it completely broke off the side and she was falling again, while gripping onto the edge of the boulder.

Millie hit the ground hard. The rock completely shattered into bits as the rest of her was thrown to the ground, tumbling, rolling and tripping over herself. Finally she came to a stop at black, shinigami feet.

She sat up onto her knees and looked up at the dark figure, standing over her.

"I see your first day isn't going so well, huh L.E.K?" He asked through a familiar voice.

"Ryuk?" She asked, getting back onto her feet and dusting herself off.

Ryuk chuckled. Millie knew the sound of his scratchy voice, anywhere. He still looked the same as always, but this time, he was wearing an old, raggedy, light brown cloak.

"Welcome to the shinigami realm," he said.

"Thanks...?"

He reached into his belt and handed her a bracelet.

"You left this in the human world. Keep it out of sight. That weapon is forbidden here."

He also handed her a Death Note book and a white pencil crayon to label and write the rules in it.

"Don't lose it. Now let me show you around," he said walking Lexia over to a shining whole in the ground.

"This is a portal to the human world. If you drop your note book here, obviously you know that it now belongs to the world of the living. You'll get it back after the person who picks it up, dies. Also, there's a law that you cannot go down there until you know how to fly properly. You'll start learning in a week, when they've healed," he explained and began walking in a new direction with her tailing behind.

Ryuk suddenly stopped. Lexia stared at the open waste land. In the far distance there was a sandstorm and the dry ground was cracked with small fissures and the shadows lurked between.

"This is the Nothingness. Also the boundary; an off-limits place. People like Light, who used the Death Note, get dumped there and get eaten by the monsters. Besides shinigami, other things live in this realm too, except they are lethal. Occasionally, you'll come across large bones and whole rib cages. Way to oversize, compared to an ordinary shinigami. Any type of monster who comes across here will be killed by us. If you ever come across and skull, those things are good for gambling with," Ryuk explained.

"Gambling? I don't gamble," she stated.

"Then give them to me," he said and turned around, continuing with the tour.

They came across a bunch of shinigami playing a card game.

"This is what we do every day, to ease our boredom," said Ryuk.

There was only one thing that Lexia could think. _Wow._

He turned around and faced her.

"One last thing..." He took off his cloak and handed it to her.

"We have horrible sandstorms here."

Wings sprouted out of his back and he took off, leaving her without even saying good- bye.

_What do I do now?_She wondered and put the cloak on.

Lexia looked at her Death Note that she was holding. It still needed a title.

An hour later, Millie was sitting on the edge of a hole, leading to the Human World, with her legs dangling over.

She was writing the rules on the inside the cover and occasionally looked down to see what Near was doing.

Just as she finished writing her last sentence, Millie went down to the edge of the paper and scribbled her signature.  
Then she closed the book.

A lot was running through her mind. Especially how Near was handling her death and facing the fact that everyone in his family was murdered in less than a year.

L.E.K wished that her wings would grow faster so she could go down and see him personally, but he wouldn't be able to see her.

After a moment of feeling hopeless, a devious idea sprung into her mind as she smiled sharply, exposing her new fangs, and shading her red eyes with her blue bangs.


	37. Lets begin

Death Note

Chapter 37

Lexia held out her new Death Note book in front of her and purposely dropped it into the Human World. When it landed, it fell in front of Nate, who was playing with dominos.

The slapping noise made him look up with full attention.

Near stood up and picked it up off the ground, reading the title.

"Another Death Note? I haven't seen this one before," he said quietly to himself and looked around the empty room. Then he looked up at the solid ceiling, but to Lexia, it felt like he was looking up at her.

She moved her position to sitting on her knees and peered over the hole with excitement.

Near opened the book, starting from the back, skimming through the empty pages until he came to the inside of the cover. The first thing he noticed was the handwriting and how it looked exactly like Lexia's. The moment Nate looked at her signature at the bottom; only one possible answer came to his mind.

She was watching and still technically alive. Of course Near knew he couldn't use this, so why did she drop it? Was she trying to send him a message saying that she was still there or was it something else?

Nate looked around and cunningly put it inside his shirt, to keep it hidden from his workers.

Lexia was overjoyed. Now he was able to see her once she came down. What she was really planning was that Millie didn't need or want the book. She had her Death gun.

Near walked out of the room, where she wasn't able to see him anymore, so he could hide the book.

Lexia got up and dusted herself off. In the distance, behind the boundary, a grey sand storm was coming.

_The Nothingness_... _I wonder what lurks there, _L.E.K thought.

She flipped on her hood and began to walk towards the boundary.

Out of all the dust in the air, she was able to make out a large figure. It looked like a hound of some sort, slaying a smaller monster.

She wanted a closer look, but Ryuk warned her not to go in.

L.E.K turned around and went to go find shelter for the sandstorm that was coming.

She managed to find a small cave on the top of a small cliff. Millie settled down behind a rock and watched the storm howl while blowing sand into the entrance.

_What am I supposed to do now?_ She wondered as she sat down, closed her eyes and fell asleep.

It was late at night, where Near was. He was sitting on his bed while holding a family picture in a frame, wishing he could see them again. It was very quiet in his life now. One moment, both of his siblings were sneaking behind L's back, trying to get information about Kira, the next, Millie was officially claimed as Assistant Killer. Then L dies, Mello dies, and now L.E.K.

He put the picture down and picked up the Death Note that was lying next to him. Nate opened the cover and re-examine Lexia's signature. Did she want him to use the book? Did she want him to kill Misa Amane? What was the purpose of all this?

These were the questions Near would ask himself, frequently, every time he looked at the note book.

He put the picture and the book on the table, next to his bed, turned out the light and went to sleep, still thinking about his family.

A week later, Near was still unable to trace Misa's location, even with the pin point system. Of course the option of using the Death Note was still available to him.

In the Shinigami Realm, Lexia was sitting on the edge of a small cliff. Behind her was the cave where she stayed hidden from the sandstorms that came by often.  
L.E.K's black wings were a little bigger and fully healed. She was practicing moving them before any real attempts of jumping off the hill and taking the chances of falling on her face.

They got sore quickly, so every few minutes she took a break and played with the sharp crescent on her tail and thought about how near was doing. She had hoped that he was still smart enough not to use the book, but that was a mystery to her until she could learn to fly.

In the past week, Lexia learned that the purple flames of her head were called spirit flames, which resembled the lives she had taken. Also that her tail was supposed to be treated as a dagger, for that's what it mostly was.

She looked up at the dark grey sky, full of swirling dark clouds. It never rained to what was beyond that? Sun? More clouds? Maybe darkness? That is another mystery which she'll soon uncover.

Millie didn't stop about thinking of everything she could do when she could fly.

Her wings began to start moving again, slowly.

_Has any shinigami ever explored the skies? _She thought.

Their slow pace soon began so pick up.

Lexia sighed and looked down at her feet. Beyond that, was the dusty, grey ground. It got boring after looking at no colour for a week. She began to believe that her hair was being drained of it natural blue strands.

Thinking about flying made a burning desire fill her heart. Her wings began to flap faster, ignoring the feeling of aches. Dust began to move from the wind being created. She looked down again and began to inch her way to the very edge.

Her wings stopped moving and a feeling, combined with fear and excitement, began to weld up inside. She was about to push herself off the edge when a nerve screamed out and pulled her back. It was the one thing telling her not to jump, and she had listened.

"Damn," Millie said quietly to herself as she moved away from the edge.

She was not ready to even try.


	38. Unimaginable heights

Death Note

Chapter 38

"Put me down!" Lexia screamed.

She was clutched between the fists of a large shinigami who had a wolf head. He had seemed to ignore her cries as he opened up his mouth. Sharp jagged teeth in two rows. The only thing Millie could think of what would happen next is her blood running down from the sides of his mouth, staining his fur, as he chewed on her bones, piercing her flesh.

He shoved L.E.K into his mouth and the last bit of light she saw was between his sharp teeth.

Millie shot up from the ground, in cold sweat, with a racing pulse that she could feel beating up her neck and inside her chest.

She looked outside the cave. Like usual, a plain and boring grey day.

She slumped down against a large rock as her pulse slowly started to calm down.

_Nightmares... _Lexia thought. They've been happening frequently. Most of them were about the shinigami. It seemed like she was terrified of them, even though they wouldn't hurt anyone unless it was just for playfulness or if they were trying to get even with another.

Her wings felt a little tender from sleeping on them and the purple flames, on her head, were small from lack of energy. There wasn't really anything to eat in the realm. Everything that grew there, tasted like sand.

She got up and walked outside of the cave, into the dust-filled air. The amount of dust was a sign that a sandstorm had passed over night.  
L.E.K rubbed her eyes and pulled over the hood of her cloak. Then she sat down and let her legs dangle over the edge.

In the distance, the only bright light she could see was the hole to the human world. Lexia thought that later that day, she would stop by there and see how Near was doing.

She raised her arms and stretched them out, above her head. Then she put them down and noticed how her dress's holes on the rim, got bigger. Out of all the things she needs to do, when she gets to the human world, it's getting a new dress.

She began to practice again by moving her wings slowly and they started to pick up the pace after a minute or two.

The wind blew through her short, blue hair as she closed her eyes and pictured flying. She leaned forward and the wind started to pick up while thrill jolted through her body. When Millie opened her eyes, she realized that she was falling 4 stories high.

Her wings spread open and caught the air without her realizing until she noticed that the fall was slowing down and she was soaring. She tried to flap her wings, which increased her height by a little. Lexia smiled and tilted her wings upward to begin inclining towards the grey sky. Her wing tips touched her arms as they grasped the air and pushed it down.

The clouds were right in front of her. She was so close, she could almost taste them.

L.E.K tore through. Half way in the middle of Millie's ascends, lightning struck through, almost hitting her. The water vapours struck to her skin and dampened her raggedy dress. Lightning quickly snaked through from the top to the bottom, between the clouds. Water collected onto her skin and it felt cold, the higher she went.

Finally, an opening. She gritted her teeth and squinted her eyes from the water and chill as she ripped out of the clouded danger zone and hovered above, panting while observing her surroundings. Dark clouds were lit up, beneath her feet but she was surrounded by warmth. Her dress was completely soaked and so was her hair. The amazement of where she was astonished her.

The Shinigami Realm wasn't supposed to be all grey, dull and boring. It had life. Ahead of her was an ocean filled with dark clouds, where lightning brightened up the sky, but the shinigami were too far to see or hear. The amazement was that the clouds were dark purple on top.

The air was warm and smelled sweet but what you think everything looked like is up to you.

Lexia grasped the last bit of warmth, and then she stopped flapping her wings and wrapped them around her arms as she began to plummet, back to the surface, in a nose dive. The air turned frigid again, but quickly returned to normal when she ripped out of the clouds.

The thrill of falling never gets old.

She opened her wings and caught the air again when Millie felt that she was close enough to the ground. Her wings curved inward, almost touching her body, but enough space was left for the air to be shredded. She noticed Ryuk on the corner of her eye. He was standing on the cliff where L.E.K was dropped on the first day in the realm. She wanted to say hi, but she was going too fast. The only thing Millie could do was stare him in the eyes as she shot by.

Lexia veered to the right, trying to stay away from the boundary (the Nothingness) ahead.

A jolt of pain sprung between her shoulder blades, which caused them to dip forward. The impact of the tender pain made her drop to the ground in a diagonal fall. There was one thing she had forgotten to think about... how to stick the landing.

As Millie closed in on the ground, she tried to put her feet down, but going at top speed nearly broke a foot.

Then the rest of her met the dirt flooring. She stumbled, nearly crushing her wings in a few somersaults. Then she came to a complete stop on her stomach.

Lexia, painfully, picked herself up off the ground, coughing from the dust that she piled into the air. She rubbed her shoulder while turning it in a small circle, to stretch the pain out.

She looked up at the sky and began to think.

_Not bad for a first flight._


	39. A chill on this night

Death Note

Chapter 39

Night had fallen, though it was hard to tell through the grey clouds, but there were some signs.

L.E.K was standing on the edge of the portal to the human world, looking down in it, sternly. Fear trembled through her bones when the thought of Near came to her mind. There was only one question that was burning through her mind: _will he be able to accept me for who I am now?_

That was a question that would soon be answered.

Millie inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and walked off the edge and into the portal.

A small ripple, of dimensions coming together, formed in the sky, above a forest where no one could see.

Lexia tore through the small waves and grabbed the cool air with her wings. She could tell that winter was coming as the chilled wind kissed her skin and sent shivers into her mind.

She began to soar and occasionally flapped her wings a few times, when height was needed. She didn't know where to go, but the glow of the city ahead, guided her.

After passing many red and golden trees, she was soon hovering over the city that she had once ruled. Everything seemed to be at peace once again.

She saw a certain store down below and took a nose dive in through the roof, like a ghost going through a wall, leaving it undamaged. A few minutes later, she came running out the front entrance, wearing a purple dress with a large black belt for style. It had off the shoulder sleeves and black, detached sleeves, hanging down from her elbows and hanging down from her knees.  
The dress matched her spirit flames, which had a hard time facing the cool air, without being extinguished.

She looked around the empty street, trying to familiarize herself with where she was.

Millie began to walk as she pulled off the price tag, still hanging onto her dress.

Now she knew exactly where she was going. The wind picked up and Lexia began to run, trying to hook her wings onto it, like a kite.

When the wind got to its strongest point, Lexia stretch her black wings to their fullest span, lifted them up high and then she pushed them down, creating a huge gust of wind, beneath them, that was more than enough to get her in the air. The wave of wind was to keep pushing her forward.

Lexia looked at them from over her shoulder, and never really realized that they were huge when she began flying, but when she was on land, they seemed to shrink.

She flew over buildings, looking for Near's headquarters. It was usually the tallest one with a helicopter symbol on the roof, shown for landing.

As the night slowly progressed, the kisses of chill became nips with sharp, icy teeth. It was mostly affecting her wings. They were still developing in size and feathers, but since there was a thin layer of skin containing very little feathers, they got cold very quickly.

Finally she found Nate's building. Lexia flew through the glass windows and landed on warm carpet, fluttering her wings forward and then folding them behind her back.

The room she had entered into was a spare guest room that was kept free of dust, daily. The clean sheets filled the air with a sweet smelling fragment of flowers.

She walked forward, walked through the door and down the hall and past by her own room. Lexia turned around and opened her door.

Before she died, her room was a mess. Clothes spread along the floor, unmade bed, papers of the Kira case everywhere and a knocked over stool of when she tripped and stumbled. Now everything was back into their places. Her floor was spotless, ready-made bed; stool was back under her computer desk and it was also kept clean of dust. But no papers. Near must've taken them a long time ago.

Millie sighed, closed her door and continued her journey down the hall. She came to the stair case, where the walls had ended and railings began. She was able to see Nate working away at finding Misa's location and working on other cases at the same time.

The room was dark, no workers were there and the only light filling the room was his large, flat computer screen, surrounded by smaller screens which contain the other cases.

Millie made her way down the stairs, trying to be as quiet as possible. When she touched the floor, she made her way to Near, barely even breathing.

Now L.E.K was standing directly behind is chair. She felt like a stalker who followed him home and now she was ready to murder him (even though that was not what she was planning).

She rested one hand, carefully, on the back of his chair, then the other and then she leaned in next to his ear.

"You spelt 'location' wrong," Lexia corrected, referring to the second letter in the third paragraph of his summary of his work.

"Thanks," he replied, completely oblivious to who told him that.

Then he held up an empty mug.

"Do you mind getting me some more tea?"

"I'm not your servant. Get off your butt and go get your own," she sassed.

Near turned and was about to give an earful of a complaint until he realized that it was his sister.

"L- L.E.K?" He asked with his eyes wide open with astonishment.

It was one of the faces he had made, that she couldn't tell if he was frightened, angry or happy.


	40. Good grief

Death Note

Chapter 40

"I hope you didn't use the Death Note," she said.

"Of course not. The last thing I want to do is murder someone," he assured.

"What were you doing since you died?" He questioned.

"Wasting the week away in paradise," Millie replied, sarcastically.

"In heaven?" Near asked.

"I only wish. I got put into a grey, lifeless universe full of freaks and monsters like Ryuk," she explained.

There was a lot of catching up to do like, how dying of a heart attack felt like, what is the Shinigami Realm like and what flying feels like?  
Near had talked to her like she hadn't been home in a few years.

Considering that the Realm was an awful, boring place, she had idea's locked in her mind to keep her entertained in the future, once Nate has lived his life and then moves on into the bright light. Somewhere she can't go. Secretly, L.E.K envied him because he was still able to go see how L and Mello were doing.

L.E.K thought that she would give up anything just to be with them again.

"At least I know I'm not alone anymore," Near said, leaning back in his chair.

"You were never alone," she assured. "I'm sure L looks down on you. I did."

She could tell that he still didn't like talking about L and Mello. Also thinking about how she was lying on the floor, lifeless and cold, scared him.

Near picked a small piece of his white hair and began twirling it around and between his fingers. He looked confused with work.

The silence filled the room creating awkwardness.

Lexia looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

12:13 am.  
She turned back to him.

"Near, you look tired," she said, "you should go to bed."

He took a moment to think. Then he finally agreed, saved his work, and logged out of his computer.

As he made his way up the stairs, he turned to Lexia.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" He asked.

She shook her head.  
Near felt delighted and proceeded to his room, leaving her downstairs.

As soon as she saw his light turn off, Lexia immediately darted to his computer and turned it on. The screen lit up with a password lock. She typed in LNML and the screen opened to all of the files that Near saved onto his computer.

She started going through them. The first one said "Los Angeles Beyond Birthday Murder Case." She came across many other files that L has worked on. Finally she came across a file named "Misa Amane."

She opened it up and began to read the information. Skimming through every page, Lexia felt like something really important was missing, besides her location. But after reading Near's discoveries, she had narrowed down a few places of where she would be hiding. The greatest information was that Misa had never left the city.

Just then, she heard the sound of a beeping noise.

The elevator.

Of course, she knew that no one could see her.

The numbers stopped increasing when it reached this level of the building. The grey doors opened up and a man walked out passing L.E.K whose back was pressed up against the wall, next to the elevator doors. It was Gevanni. He seemed like he was looking for something. He looked at the coffee table reached over and picked up something that looked like his wallet. Then he spotted the Death Note.

"What is Near doing with this? Is it another copy?" He asked himself as he was about to pick it up.

Lexia's eyes widened with fear. She had thought that once the book was touched by him, he would be able to see her. She had to think of something fast.

Just as he was about to put his figure tips on the cover, the note book moved on its own, away from him.

Gevanni was suspicious and tried to pick it up once more, but it moved away and off the small table and into the air. He tried to chase it and extended his arm out as the book flew at his height, far in front of him. He was practically leaning over the computer desk, trying to reach it.

"Gevanni?" A familiar voice asked.

He looked at Near who was standing on the stairs.

What Nate was seeing was Millie's back completely arched over the computer, holding the note book away from his grab, while Near's employee was leaning over her in an awkward position. Her face was red from the position her was forcing her in.

Lexia wondered if she could make him touch the book so he could see her looking like he was raping her, even though he wasn't.

"I thought I saw a crack in the wall," he lied as he straightened his position and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I came back to get my wallet," Gevanni explained and walked towards the elevator, pressed the button and got inside.

"Good-bye Near," he said just before the doors closed.

L.E.K's brother looked at her as she slumped down onto the floor, sighing with gratefulness that he was gone.

"Good grief," she said as she flung the Death Note a few feet away from her.

Nate looked like he was ready to laugh, but instead of embarrassing her, he kept it inside and went back to his room after saying good night.

She could tell that he was smiling as he walked up the stairs with his back turned towards her.


	41. Good-bye Near

Death Note

Chapter 41

The next morning, L.E.K woke up in the comfort of her own bed, instead of on a cold, dusty ground. She pushed the covers off and jumped out of bed, remembering that she was too tired to change into pyjamas last night.

She opened her door and walked down the hall, to the staircase. As Millie got closer, she could hear some arguing going on.

Lexia walked down the stairs to find 3 of Near's employees surrounding him. He was on the floor stacking dice to form a model castle.

Gevanni was holding her Death Note. L.E.K was watching from the top of the staircase, trying to keep her distance from his eyes. She was screwed. There was no possible way to retrieve the notebook without him seeing her. She was also hoping that no one else had touched the book.

"Why is L.E.K's name scribbled into this book?" Gevanni questioned Near.

"I don't know," he replied.

"Stop lying Near. Why do you have this?" Lidner said.

Nate looked up at them and gave a stern look.

"I don't know," he repeated himself.

Rester took the notebook out of Gevanni's hands and skimmed though the pages.

"It's a Death Note with no names written into it. Why are we complaining?" He asked, closing the book and looking back up at Gevanni.

"How long have you had this?" He asked Near, completely ignoring Rester's question.

"It was my sisters. I just recently found it in her room. My assumption is that she was planning on killing Kira with it, a while ago," he lied.

"How could she use this if she had a gun instead?"

Lexia knew that Near wasn't any good with lying. Only telling the truth.

_He can't handle this alone. _She thought. _At the same time, I can't be seen so... what do I do?_

She turned around and went back to her room to think.

Lexia closed the door quietly and started pacing back and forth.

"There is always the option of shooting them," she said staring at her silver bracelet for a moment.

Then an idea sprung to her mind.

She rushed over to her bed side table, opened the only drawer and scattered everything around picking up a voice coder and then sorted through more stuff to find her black cell phone.

Downstairs, Gevanni's cell phone rang. The Death Note was rolled up in his hand as he reached into his pocket, pulled it out and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" He said into the speaker.

An artificial, high voice began to reply.

As Gevanni listened, his eyes began to widen. The he closed his cell phone, snatched the notebook from Rester and handed it to Near.

"Leave him alone and go back to work guys," he instructed as he walked away from Nate.

The others were a little confused but did as they were told.

Near turned his head and looked up the stairs.

Lexia was sitting at the top again, with her phone resting in her hand. She didn't look happy and he knew exactly why.

Lunch had broken into the day. His only 3 workers had gone out while Near stayed behind.

"I thought I had told you to hide it," Lexia complained. She was sitting on a computer chair, feeling like Ryuk as she was savouring the taste of a red apple.

"I did. I guess my hiding spot wasn't good enough," he said.

"Don't you have a safe or something?"

He didn't answer. He looked more concerned at the fact of that they were now able to see her and that they think he is acting like another Kira imposing as a detective.

"What did you say to Gevanni?" He asked.

"That's not important, Near!" She slammed her fist on the desk. "If you can't handle the notebook, then give it back to me."

"It seems like the better option, but if I do, I will never remember you again."

Lexia was looking for a better option but there wasn't any. She could always give it back to him, along with his memories, but she was risking their safety. Near couldn't take the book. It hasn't even been 24 hours yet and he was already caught. How long will it be if they tried it a second time? Eventually, it will be found again.

"Give it back," she said quietly. "Everyone's memories will be wiped."

The Death Note was resting on the desk in front of him. He was sitting at one end of the long desk while she was sitting at the other. In between them was one chair and a black computer screen.

"Maybe it's for the best," he said and slid it down to her.

She stood up, pushed in the chair and held the book, firm, between the clutches of her hands.

"I wish you the best, Near," she said.

Seconds later Nate had wondered why he was staring into space and felt like he was forgetting something but couldn't place it. He looked onto his computer screen full of files. He clicked on 'Misa' and started working on her location once again.


	42. The start of an eternal life

**To the readers:** Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I was so happy to see a new one after every chapter I had posted. If you have any questions about this fanfiction, please don't be afraid to PM me. Also please check out my latest _Death Note: A death rewritten_ fanfiction! **Vote on my poll if anything in this fanfiction needs to change!**  
Thank you so much once again!

**Arctic Light**

Death Note

Chapter 42

**6 years later.**

**The Shinigami Realm**

4 shinigami were sitting around playing cards. Ryuk was watching them as he usually did and didn't care to add in his opinion.

One of them looked up from his cards.

"Hey look! She's back!" One of them said.

The others turned to look.

"Holy shit!" another shouted.

Lexia stepped over the boundary line and back onto the shinigami territory. She was covered in blood and she was carrying 4 skulls of different beasts and dragging a large dead deer monster by the horns. It eyes were carved out of its head, chunks of its body were missing and most of its large antlers had missing branches.

Lexia looked a lot more grown up, despite the blood she was drenched in. Her short blue hair was long and covered her entire back. Some small locks had stuck up like it had usually done when it use to be short. Her purple spirit flames were much bigger to show that more powerful souls had been slaughtered by her hands in the past. That also had included other shinigami, like the one who had thrown her off the side of the cliff on her first day in the realm.

Every creature's life that had been stolen by her; their heads were ripped off, their skin was removed, the brains were gutted and she made some money by selling the skulls to the gamblers.

Her eyes looked like the eyes of a killer and most shinigami were afraid of her.

The shinigami dropped their cards, kept their money close and lined up in front of her before she was even able to rest for a moment.

She put down the skulls in a line from biggest to smallest. Then she held out her hand. One by one, each shinigami handed her the money and took the skull that they wanted. Then they went to gamble with them.

Lexia dragged the deer along with intensive force from the heavy cadaver.

She laid it out in the middle of the open space, near the boundary line and went to go join Ryuk.

"What are you doing?" He asked as she sat down next to him.

"Just watch the skies and stay away from it," L.E.K instructed as she released her bloody Death gun and kept it close.

"Another day, another kill. That should be your motto," he said with a raspy chuckle.

She rolled her eyes while slightly shaking her head from the ridiculous statement he made.

Every day when she went to kill beasts, she always wore different worn out dresses that were sold cheaply somewhere in the realm.

A sudden cawing noise came from afar.

"That didn't take long," she said to herself as she watched a large, feathered demon spring from the dust in the air, a mile and a half away.

Lexia held up her Death gun as the large bird landed on the ground, for a moment, and tried to pick up the deer.

Millie shot a bullet and it pierced through the eye of the bird. She shot a few more, aiming at the body and she finally struck the heart.

The bird let out a cry as it dropped to the ground.

She butchered its head, skinning off every last bit of feather and skin. Then she did the same thing with the deer.

L.E.K had done it very quick for large monsters like these. It took 5 minutes for each plus an added 3 for gutting out the heads. When she was done, she sold them to the gamblers behind her.

Then she had begun to pluck out the best quills off of the bird. She was finally able to make a proper hunting outfit with them, that wouldn`t be so easy to damage. These kinds of feathers were incredibly silky, comfortable, strong, long lasting and easy to clean blood out of.

When she gathered enough, L.E.K ran to her home (the cave) set the feathers down and then ran to the portal that was the gateway between the Human World and the Shinigami Realm.

Millie stood towering over it for a moment and then jumped into the Human World.

Small ripples were formed in that area of the sky as she tore through it. Her black wings opened, discarding a few, small unwanted quills. Her wings were massive. Not nearly as big as the bird that she had killed, but much bigger than they were 6 years ago.

The clouds in the sky had grown thick with a dark shade of grey and heavy rain had showered the earth below. Stains of blood washed off from her body.

The air was warm and so was the rain. Small streaks of lightning lit up the sky.

She flew over buildings and landed in a small home, entering in through the roof.

A girl who was about 14 was sitting on the ground reading a book. She had somewhat long, wavy hair and was a colour of blond mixed in with some natural pieces of brown. Her eyes were blue. In her lap was a red apple and the book she was reading, was labelled "Death Note."

"I was wondering when you would show up," she said, looking up with a smile.

"I was busy taking care of some business," Lexia replied.

She pointed to her bed.

"There's a towel already laid out for you," she said. "So what kind of 'business' was it?"

L.E.K handed her a large feather as she rubbed the top of her head with the table.

"That bird was one of the biggest I've seen but it wasn't much of a challenge. Why are you reading that?"

"I wanted to see all of the names and if I still remember their faces," she replied.

"You know, you remind me of a kid who had a Death Note, but you're not nearly as bad of a killer that he was," Millie said as she dried the ends of her blue hair.

"Are you talking about Kira?" She asked, throwing Lexia the apple.

"Yeah. He wrote too many names each day and mainly made the causes of deaths heart attacks. Look at where he had gotten himself in life. Died before he reached the age of 25 because he tangled with L and Near." Millie caught the apple and took a bite out of it as she had thrown the towel over her shoulder.

"Did you know Kira? Like what his real name was?" She asked.

"Oh, Sydney. Of course I did. I worked with him and I also worked with L and Near as well."

"Really?"

Lexia nodded.

"I was caught in between, but I don't really want to go into detail. That story is going to be for another time.

Sydney sighed. "Ok," she said and walked over to her desk with her Death Note. She turned on her small TV that was sitting on the corner and she watched for any names to come up on the news as she had a pencil in her right hand and a new page flipped open.

Lexia sat on her bed and enjoyed her apple as she watched the numbers of Sydney's life span decrease by a minute after every name she had written. Millie put her under the limit of 8 names each day and to write down 2 for later on, just in case Nate was ever suspecting a killer out there, using the notebook.

L.E.K smiled sharply and chewed on her apple while thinking of the battle between Light Yagami and L Lawliet.

**The End.**


End file.
